Where Story Ends, Legend Begins
by Skynetis
Summary: Side Story for Descend of Gods where Naruto appears in world without chakra and is something like God there, but true meaning of him being there is to realize how much he changed. Pairing : Naruto & Korra. Mako will be bashed from beginning to show how he changes. Terrible Grammar so don't post reviews about it.
1. Welcome in Republic City

Welcome in Republic City

 _Previous time in Descend of Gods ..._

" _Come on Korra faster! " some bald man shouted on young girl who had fire around herself. "I can't Tenzin. I'm too tired. " girl named Korra said to man. "Then rest little bit. " man named Tenzin said as Korra sat down on ground and then black lightning storm appeared. "What is happening?! " Korra shouted as she covered her face with hand. "I don't know! " Tenzin shouted back and then in one second storm vanished and Naruto was lying there. "What is it? " Korra wondered as she walked closer to Naruto who had his ANBU mask on face. "Carefully Korra. " Tenzin said but when they arrived to Naruto their eyes widened. "It's human. " Korra said as she put down Naruto's mask and started blushing. "And the handsome one. " Korra thought but then Naruto started coughing as Tenzin knelt next to him too. "Are you okay son? What's your name? " Tenzin asked immadeatly but Naruto was barely awake. "Naruto. " he said before he passed out. "Quickly, we must get him to house! " Tenzin said as he picked up Naruto and sighed. "Whoa, he is heavy one. " Tenzin said but then he and Korra carried Naruto to house. "You will be here until we'll decide that you are back in form in which we want you. " voice of Life God said from nowhere._

 _And now ..._

Air Temple Island

"You said that his name is Naruto? " Lin, Chief of Metalbending Police asked as she and Tenzin, Monk from Air Temple Island stood in small room looking over sleeping Naruto. "Yes, it was everything what he said before he passed out. He was talking in his sleep too but it wasn't nothing more than some muttering. " Tenzin replied as he crossed arms on chest and frowned slighty. "I'm not used to see frown like this on your face, what is happening with him? " Lin asked with interest because she knows Tenzin too well and when he is frowning it must mean something. "It's his extension of power, when he appeared from that portal or anything what it was I asked Korra to look over him if he isn't injured or something. " Tenzin said. "And? " Lin questioned. "She found out that his Spiritual Energy is something what this world never saw and probably never see because it's absolutely on different level than Korra's energy. " Tenzin explained and Lin's eyes widened, while they call it Spiritual Energy they don't know that it's chakra, source of Naruto's power. "How is it possible? " Lin wondered but Tenzin shook his head. "I don't know. We have to wait until he will wake up. " Tenzin said as he looked on Naruto. "Did he have something with him when he appeared? " Tenzin nodded and took out something. "This mask was everything what he had beside his clothes of course. " Tenzin said as he handed Lin Naruto's ANBU mask. "It looks like Dragon. Do you think that he is some Fire Monk or something like that? " Lin asked while Tenzin sighed. "I don't know Lin. Let's find out when he will wake up. " Tenzin said as he prepared to leave but groan which escaped from Naruto's mouth stopped. "It seems that he is waking up now. " Lin said as they walked back to Naruto's bed and saw him slowly opening eyes.

"Where I'm? " Naruto muttered. "You are in Republic City son. " Tenzin said slowly as Naruto slowly closed eyes but then they snapped open and he started panic. _"Wait! They said that I will got punished! "_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he activated Rinnegan. "Go away! Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted as he blew away Lin with Tenzin and ran away from room destroying all walls which got to his way. "It seems that it just became little bit compilcated. " Lin said as she and Tenzin ran right behind Naruto. "Don't speak so much Lin, we have to catch him!" Tenzin stated. "But we are on Island, he can't run away from here. " Lin said back. "If he is Waterbender, then he can escape. " Tenzin argued back while Naruto found a way out. He jumped on some kind of courtyard and looked around himself. _"This isn't Land of Demons for sure. "_ he thought while he was looking around himself and only things what he saw was City behind the sea and big statue of some bald kid. "Hey! Stop right there!" members of White Lotus shouted as they appeared there ready to fight. "Leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto stated as he glared on WL members. "Not after everything what have you done here!" WL member shouted as he released fire kick on him while others followed him. "Then you want to fight! Fire Release : Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto shouted as he released massive wall of flames which absolutely destroyed their tiny fire kicks. _"What happened with my chakra? It's so enormous, bigger than in Kurama Mode and even with fact that I have my Restriction Seals activated. "_ Naruto thought when he saw size of his technique. "Brace yourself!" other member of WL shouted as he created earth dome around them and protected them from Naruto's fire.

"Did you see that fire? " Lin shuttered at sight of mass of fire which was slowly dying. "I never saw so strong Firebender. " Tenzin stated calmly but he was shocked to see this too. "Hey! Why don't you choose fight with your equal?! " Korra shouted as she used water whip to attack Naruto and push him away. _"He can stand against power of bending? "_ Tenzin thought as sight how Naruto blocked water whip just with his hand and everything what have it done was only that it pushed him away little bit. "I don't like beating girls so step away or I will hurt you. " Naruto stated calmly as he formed hand sign. "Like hell, you almost hurt that people and I'm not talking about damage you did here already. " Korra shouted as Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"She is exactly like me when I was young._ Well then, Fire Release : Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. " Naruto said as he breathed out dozen of dragon heads which flew towards Korra. _"He isn't normal Firebender! "_ Korra thought at sight of massive dragon heads. She used all water which was surrounding her to dispel Naruto's attack but Naruto was faster. "Thank you for water. Water Release : Great Water Annihilation! " Naruto said as he used all water nearby to create enormous wall of water while eyes of everyone there widened. _"Did he just used Water? He is Firebender and Waterbender too?! "_ this question was circulating in mind of everyone who watched fight. Korra was lucky that she is born Waterbender so she created ice from all water which Naruto released. "Ice Release : Swallow Snow Storm. " Naruto said as all ice changed on swallows which were flying toward Korra. _"What is it? „_ Korra wondered as she went to touch one of swallows while Naruto smirked. "Korra! No! " Tenzin shouted but too late. Korra already touched swallow and her hand completely froze, then rest of swallows crashed to her and changed her on one big piece of ice.

"I will ask you one more time. Where I'm? Who you are? And how will I get back home? " Naruto asked as he placed Ikazuchi on Ice where was Korra trapped in moment when Tenzin and Lin appeared in front of him. "You are in Republic City, Capital City of United Nations. My name is Tenzin, I'm Leader of Air Nation. This is Lin Beifong, Chief of Local Police Department. " Tenzin said slowly because he doesn't want Korra to get hurt. _"They don't seem to be hostile. Death God and Life God said that I will be punished, then why I'm somewhere where nobody wants to hurt me. "_ Naruto thought as he looked back on Tenzin. "What happened with Great Five Villages? Mainly Konoha. " Naruto questioned as Tenzin raised eyebrow. "There isn't village named Konoha and whole world is created by four Nations. Fire, Earth, Water and Air Nations. " Tenzin replied. _"Is it possible that they sent me to absolutely new world, think about my mistakes? "_ Naruto wondered as he lowered Ikazuchi. "Here. " Naruto said as he pushed ice away from him and on it's way to Tenzin and Lin it shattered and Korra was free. "Hey you bastard! " Korra shouted as she prepared jump on Naruto again who only narrowed his eyes but someone grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down Korra. He will not fight with us anymore or? " Tenzin asked as he looked on Naruto who let Ikazuchi dissappear. "That depends on you. " Naruto stated as he slowly opened eyes and his fully matured Rinnegan appeared and put Tenzin to genjutsu, he then read his mind and let him be with deactivating Rinnegan.

"What have you done? " Tenzin asked when he felt weird. "I read your mind. I want to know what are you planning and what you think of me. " Naruto replied honestly. "And? " Tenzin asked as Naruto smirked slighty. "You and me are more similar than you think Tenzin. You always think about next step twice before you do it. " Naruto stated. "Yeah yeah, that's nice what will you do with damage you caused? " Korra asked as she pointed on destroyed walls. "That? " Naruto said with raised eyebrow as he pointed on walls. "Yeah that! " Korra snapped. "What is wrong with them? " Naruto asked. "You destr- " Korra said as she turned around but her eyes widened together with Tenzin's and Lin's. Walls are already repaired and it looks like they were never destroyed. "When did you? " Korra shuttered. "You are slow, so you couldn't see that. " Naruto replied like nothing. "Wait wait wait. You said before that you read Tenzin's mind, how is that possible? And how is possible that you control two elements? " Lin asked. _"Oh I forgot that they don't know anything like chakra or jutsu, just pure control over few elements. "_ Naruto thought with sweatdrop. "I have lot of interesting abilities which you can't know or understand so I'm not going to bother with explaining. " Naruto said as he prepared to leave. "Hey where are you going? " Korra shouted. "I don't know, somewhere where I will find out how leave this world and return to mine. " Naruto said as he prepared to take off. "Why don't you stay here? We can help you with your problem. " Tenzin questioned as Naruto started thinking. _"It would be better if I'm with someone who knows this world. "_ Naruto thought as he looked back on Tenzin and walked to him. "I'm thankful for your offer, I will do anything to pay you back, in any form. " Naruto said with respectful bow.

"Well Korra can use sparing partner. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded. "That's the last thing what I can do. You can ask more, I don't know you can ask me to teach her that Airbending of yours because I have similar abilities to it, in fact it's almost the same but my version doesn't call Airbending but Wind Release. " Naruto said as he made interesting offer to Air Monk. "Wait you mean that you know how to use more than one element? " Korra asked as Naruto sighed and palmed his forehead. _"I'm something like God here._ Yes, it means that I can use more than one element. " Naruto said with another long sigh. "How is possible? " Korra asked. "I told you that I have abilities which you never see and never see again when I will be gone. " Naruto replied simply because he isn't in mood for explaining how Rinnegan works and these things. "Tenzin, can I ask where I will have my room please? " Naruto said politely. "Yes you can but first we will have breakfast, you can tell us about you there. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded. "Since I'm not needed here anymore I'll take my leave Tenzin. " Lin said as she left without any other words. "Please follow me to dining room. " Tenzin said as he turned around and walked away with Naruto and Korra behind him. "Can I ask you for a name? " Korra asked as she tried to start conversation with Naruto. "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. " Naruto said with kind smile. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto. My name is Korra. It's good to have someone in my age here, finally I don't need hang out only with kids. " Korra said with smile as Naruto chuckled. _"Well it seems that I'm truly in her age. It's weird, I don't see this as punishment, they sent me to friendly world with a adult body. Maybe it's some kind of guidance. "_ Naruto thought. "Do you have any idea how you got here Naruto? " Korra asked. "I have a theory but I need to figure out few things first. " Naruto said as he, Korra and Tenzin arrived to dining room where already sat Tenzin's children and his wife was preparing breakfast.

"Dad! Who is this? " Meelo shouted as he jumped on Tenzin's head and pointed on Naruto. "I will tell you about him during breakfast Meelo, only thing you need to know now is his name, Naruto. " Tenzin said as he looked on Naruto who walked toward Pema. "Please, let me handle breakfast, I can't see pregnant woman doing so many things, by the way my name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm sure that your husband will tell you about me until I will prepare breakfast. " Naruto said quickly as he led Pema to table and didn't give her any chance to argue somehow. Naruto then took a apron and started with preparing of breakfast. "Who is he Tenzin? " Pema asked. "I will spare you from lot of informations but let's just say that he is our guest and he will help with training of Korra. " Tenzin said and then strong aroma filled the air. "That smell so good. " Meelo and Korra said together as they closed their eyes and started sniffing with their noses until quiet sound of thunder was heard and table was enfulged by food of all kind. "Wow! " kids with Korra said with wide eyes as they started drooling. "I hope that you will like it. " Naruto said as he leaned against wall with plate in his hand and some bacon and eggs on it. "How did you do it? So many food and you needed only few seconds. " Pema shuttered as Naruto chuckled little bit. "I'm unique, I can manipulate with space and time so I simply slowered time and did everything during that time. " Naruto said with smile while he explained his speed. "Why don't you sit with us? " Jinora asked. "I'm not part of this family, I'm only guest. " Naruto said simply. "Don't say stupid things Naruto, come and sit. " Tenzin said with smile as Naruto smiled and nodded. _"He is almost like old man Sarutobi. "_ Naruto thought with small chuckle as he sat down beside Korra.

"So Naruto, will you tell us something about you? " Korra asked while she digged to her meal. "What do you want to know? " Naruto asked. "I don't know, you said that you have theory about how you got here. " Korra said as Naruto nodded. "Okay, I will tell you something about it but please don't interrupt me, even when it will sound unreal because trust me, it will sound unreal. " Naruto said as everyone nodded. "Okay, I will begin with this. In my world someone close to me died, he was like grandfather to me and I wanted him back alive. Back in our World exist ancient artifact called Stone of Time. This stone have power to change your past or future, I used it once when I was younger and changed fact that something very important happened, now I wanted to use it once again but the ones who are guarding time allowed me use it only once, I wanted to attack them and get to past but they said that I will be punished and in second I woke up here. " Naruto said his story and everyone had jaw on table. "This is something what I never imagined. And I thought that power of bending is something unrealistic. " Pema said as Naruto nodded. "Tell me about it. The world from which I'm coming is used for something like your bending because we have something much stronger. It is called jutsu, it's when you combine your spiritual and physical power to create thing called chakra and use that what you call bending to perform techniques of many elements. " Naruto said. "So that's why you have so much spiritual energy, you are using it for that techniques of yours. " Korra said when she understood what chakra is and what is it doing. "You said many elements, how many elements you or your world have? " Jinora asked. "That's complicated question young lady. " Naruto was about to continue but. "Jinora, my name is Jinora. " Jinora said and Naruto nodded. "Well there is lot of elements which even I don't know, but basic six elements is Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Gravity. " Naruto explained.

"Well then you should be able to bend without any problems. " Tenzin said. "Well, it shouldn't be problem but I will rather use my jutsu. I will use that bend only in front of others, maybe. " Naruto said and then everyone returned to their meals. After few minutes was everyone done with eating and Pema stood up with long sigh. "So let's g- " Pema went grab plate but then all plates vanished and only thing what they saw was clean table. "Done. " voice from kitchen said as everyone looked there and saw Naruto with rag in his hands while he was smiling widely. "What have you done? " Pema asked as Naruto pointed behind himself where Pema saw all plates perfectly clean. "Oh my god! Tenzin this wonderful man is staying with us forever! " Pema exclaimed with stars in eyes as she ran to Tenzin and hugged him. "Can I ask Tenzin, is there any place where I can meditate? " Naruto asked. "Yes, there is little garden nearby. You will be able to find it easily since there is large cherry blossom in middle. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded with sad expression and walked away. _"Sakura. "_ Naruto thought as he walked out from temple. "What happened with him? He looked so sad when you mentioned cherry blossom. " Korra wondered. "I don't know but it doesn't matter now, go to your room and prepare Korra, your 'real' Airbending training is starting today. " Tenzin said while he said word 'real' very slowly looking on Korra who gulped and walked away.

Garden - Air Temple Island

Naruto walked there and sat down under truly big cherry blossom with crossed legs. _"Think Naruto. You have this 'new' body with unlimited possibilities. Kurama is gone but I have much more chakra than he ever could have, even when it feels like Demon Chakra and probably it's Demon Chakra. My abilities from Phoenixes are now even more stronger if I'm not wrong. Signs for Sun and Moon are here but there is something more about it. Why is sun now blue and moon red? "_ Naruto thought deeply until answer on his question came to his head. _"This is older body so maybe I'm able to use Infinity Elements now. Let's try Sage Mode. "_ Naruto thoughtas he started gathering natural energy and his Dragon tatto started glowing and expanding trought his body until it completely enfulged him while his hair started getting longer too and his nails changed on black claws. Tatto then stopped to glow and it changed color of Naruto's skin on gray. _"This is weird. My look changed but eyes are still indicating that I'm on Sage Mode. "_ Naruto thought as he created mirror by his Mirror Release. _"But I feel more powerful than anytime before. "_ Naruto thought with smirk but then he felt sharp pain on his back until his ANBU clothes were destroyed and two big bird-like wings appeared. _"It seems that this Sage Mode is changing more than I expected. "_ Naruto thought as he released Sage Mode and returned to his normal form. "I think that I need to ask for some local clothes. " Naruto muttered as he stood up and heard yell of flustration. _"It sounded like that girl Korra. "_ Naruto thought as he walked down to small training ground where he saw Tenzin with his kids standing there while Korra was on ground and behind her were many spinning gates.

"Oh Naruto. It seems that Korra's shouts of flustration reached even your ears. " Naruto said with smile as Naruto walked next to him. "Yes, beside that I basically found out everything what I needed to understand. " Naruto replied as he looked on gates which stopped spinning. "Can I ask what kind of training is this? " Naruto asked as he pointed on gates. "It's basic exercise for Airbenders. You see, gates will start spinning and you have to make your way trought them on other side, you have to move like leaf in air. " Tenzin explained. "Can I try it? " Naruto asked. "Why not? Atleast Korra will be able to catch a breath. " Tenzin replied with nod while Korra groaned. "Hey I'm not born Airbender so. " Korra said. "So nothing, you are Avatar, master of all elements, you need to master all elements. " Tenzin said as Korra let out next loud growl. "Come Naruto, show me what you can do. " Tenzin said as blew out air from his mouth and gates started spinning. _"They spin so slowly. "_ Naruto thought as he walked there with closed eyes, he was walking trought gates like nothing, it seemed that isn't even concetrating because he walked normally, not some evasion steps or anything like that, when he felt gate coming on him he only stepped away and continued until he was on other side. "Piece of cake. " Naruto said as he walked back to Tenzin who had his jaw on ground together with others. "You did it on first try, not even me or my father or anyone from former Air Nation never did it on first try. " Tenzin said while Naruto shrugged. "They were spinning too slowly for my liking. " Naruto said like nothing and then drop of water fell on his nose, he looked up and saw rain slowly falling from sky. _"This can be interesting test. "_ Naruto thought with smirk. "So this is end of today's training. " Tenzin said he prepared to leave. "That's not needed. " Naruto said as he formed hand sign. "Wind Release : Great Breaktrough! " Naruto shouted as he released massive gust of wind which blew away all clouds while eyes of everyone widened. _"This chakra is awesome. "_ Naruto thought. "How did you do it? " Tenzin asked gasping like fish. "I told you that my jutsu is much stronger than your bending. " Naruto said with victorious smirk. "Tenzin, is there any possibilty to borrow me some clothes because my clothes don't fit here too much. " Naruto questioned. "Yes of course, ask Pema she knows where is everything. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded and walked away.

Pema was currently sitting in kitchen drinking tea until voice behind her interrupted her. "Excuse me Pema. Tenzin said that you can help me with finding some clothes since my clothes don't fit here. " Naruto said as he walked next to Pema. "Yes I'll gladly help you but first sit and have a tea. " Pema said as she pointed in small cup on table. "Were you expecting me? " Naruto wondered when he sat down. "Maybe, maybe I'm not bender but I have my own personal abilities. " Pema replied with kind smile while Naruto took a sip of tea. "Tell me something about your world Naruto. I was truly interested when you talked about how you got here. " Pema requested as Naruto chuckled little bit. "Why not? What do you want to know? " Naruto asked. "I don't know, do you have some girlfriend there? " Pema asked. _"Women._ Yes I have girlfriend there, her name is Sakura. " Naruto said. "So that's why you looked so sad when Tenzin mentioned cherry blossom in the garden. " Pema said and Naruto nodded. "And then I have two next girlfriends, Ino and Hinata. " Naruto said with smile while Pema's eyes widened. "You have some kind of harem? " Pema asked with visible anger on her face. "Not exactly. You know in my world is law called Clan Restoration Act or shortly CRA. Since I'm last member of Namikaze Clan this law is involving me too. I'm forced to marry multiple wives to secure that my clan will survive, but I'm lucky that all my girlfriends are my childhood friends and they don't have any problem with sharing and I don't need some other girls, village is happy - I'm happy too. " Naruto told Pema about his place in village and how lucky man he is. "Okay I think that I heard enough. Go I'll show you where is shower until I will find some clothes for you. " Pema said as she slowly stood up and walked away followed by Naruto. Pema then showed Naruto bathroom and while he was in shower Pema found some clothes which will fit perfectly for Naruto.

"Are you finished Naruto? " Pema asked from behind door. "Yes I'm, you can come in. " Naruto replied back as Pema opened doors and saw Naruto stood there just with towel around his waist while he had still wet hair and that water was falling on his chest and back and it looked like he is sweating. _"If Korra will not fell in love just for his body then she is blind. He is even more handsome than that brat Mako about who is Korra still talking. "_ Pema thought with small blush at sight of Naruto's body. "Here, I think that clothes of Water Tribe fit you more than anything else. " Pema said as she handed Naruto clothes. "Thank you Pema. " Naruto said as he took clothes from Pema who walked away. Naruto got dressed up and looked to mirror. _"She was right, it fits for me. "_ Naruto thought with smile. He is dressed in exactly same clothes like Korra but he has dark blue tight top and his wristbands are also little bit longer and darker. He has his jacket around waist in same way how is Korra wearing it. He then walked out from bathroom and Pema whistled. "I knew that they'll fit you well. " Pema said with smile. "Yes, you truly look like member of Water Tribe. " Tenzin said as he walked next to Pema. "Thank you Tenzin. Where is Korra? I thought that you are training. " Naruto wondered when he didn't see Avatar anywhere. "She went on other training. " Tenzin muttered. "That stupid game called Pro-Bending? " Naruto questioned and Tenzin nodded. "So I'm not only who think that it's game and not sport. " Tenzin said as he, Pema and Naruto walked outside and saw kids playing with bisons. "Why aren't you going enjoy yourself little bit Naruto? City is full of interesting things. " Tenzin questioned. "Why not? Now when I look like normal person from here I guess that I can go look over city. " Naruto said as he vanished in blur and reappeared on coast. "Prepare Republic City. Maelstrom called Naruto is here! " Naruto shouted as he took off and flew toward Republic City. "Did he just flew away? " Pema shuttered with wide eyes. "I think that he did. "

Coast of Republic City

"So, where shoul I go?" Naruto muttered when he landed on coast. He then activated Byakugan and looked over whole city. "I guess that I can go look on Korra but first. " Naruto said as he looked up and saw three Police Airships chasing one Airship. "I will help with crime here! " Naruto sa he took off and flew toward enemy airship. "Chief Beifong! Someone is nearing to enemy airship! " pilot of command airship shouted as Lin looked there. _"I saw that red hair somewhere. "_ Lin thought. "Wind Release : Rasen Shuriken! " Naruto shouted as he threw chakra shuriken on enemy airship and hit the engine followed by Naruto's dissappearance. "Commander! We were hit by something! It destroyed engine! We are slowly falling down! " pilot shouted as commander gritted teeth. "You don't have to worry, you will not go down with ship. " Naruto said when he appeared in command center. "Who are you? " commander shouted while Naruto smirked. "Your worst nightmare. " Naruto said before he vanished. "Secure the area around area of impact! We can't leave anyone escape. " Lin ordered as airships surrounded falling airship. "I believe that it will not be needed. " voice behind Lin said as she turned around and her eyes widened. Naruto stood there with equalists on ground binded with some golden chain. "So you were the one who took them down. " Lin muttered as she walked to Naruto and extended her hand. "Thank you for your help. " she said as Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand. "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. " Naruto said with smile as he shook Lin's hand and let Metalbenders take care of prisoners. "What are you doing in city Naruto? " Lin asked when she let Naruto's hand. "Tenzin thought that I can have some free time so I decided to see city and then I saw airships and couldn't resist to help you. " Naruto said with smile as he walked to window. "See ya later Chief Beifong. " Naruto said before he vanished. "Who was he Chief Beifong? " police officer asked. "That's something what I want know too, but most important is that he is our ally. " Lin said before she returned to her place and ordered to return above Republic City.

Gym – Middle of Republic City

"Come on Korra! I know that you can do better! " Mako called as he released ball of fire on Korra who is exhausted from all that training and now there is Mako together with Bolin against her, just because she is Avatar. She managed to counter Mako's attack but then came next barrage when Bolin threw earth disc on her and Mako next ball of fire. Disc hit her stomach and made Korra gasp in pain while fire was still flying toward her before she vanished. "How rude from two boys to attack single girl. " voice from nowhere said as Mako and Bolin were thrown on ground and Naruto appeared in front of them with Korra under his shoulder. "You really know how to make grand entrance, nice clothes by the way. " Korra muttered with weak smile as Naruto let her sit down on ground. "I'm legendary for my entrances back home. " Naruto said with smile as he knelt down and placed hand on Korra's stomach. "What are you doing? " Korra asked but then she felt much more relaxed, she looked down and saw Naruto's hand glow in golden color. "Easy, I'm only healing you. " Naruto said with large smile and then he heard groans behind him, he looked there and saw Mako and Bolin slowly standing up. "What was it? " Mako questioned as he rubbed his head. "It felt like we got hit by hammer. " Bolin said as he cracked neck and then they noticed Naruto. "Who are you and what are you doing here? " Mako asked as he stood up. "It's not important who I'm. " Naruto said as he stood up and Mako gulped since Naruto is almost about head taller and much more muscular so he don't look like some weak teenager. "What is important is that two boys are attacking one girl who is defenceless. " Naruto stated as two brothers started shaking from sound of Naruto's voice. "Let them be Naruto or they'll shit their pants. " Korra said with laugh as she grabbed Naruto's shoulder who second later smiled too. "Sorry but I like when someone fears me. " Naruto said as he crossed arms on chest.

"So now can I ask who are you? " Mako asked. "My name is Naruto. I'm Korra's friend from Water Tribe. " Naruto said as he winked on Korra who nodded while Mako with Bolin raised eyebrow. "Are you two close? " Mako asked but in fact Bolin wanted to ask that. "Why are you asking that? " Naruto asked with raised eyebrow until it hit him. _"Yeah sure. Lean boy who thinks that he is awesome likes beatiful girls, like Korra. "_ Naruto thought with sigh while Korra was thinking about something different. "Yeah, we are close. " Korra said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. _"She fell for it. "_ Naruto thought with sigh. "Well not so close. " Naruto said as he crossed arms on chest and Korra frowned. _"Damm you Naruto. You just ruined my attempt to make Mako jealous. "_ Korra thought as she crossed arms too. "So do you want train with us? We can use one extra player. " Bolin asked as Naruto looked in him. "You mean play with you since I don't see this game as something you need to train on. " Naruto said as all three benders narrowed their eyes. "You are talking about most popular sport in United Nations. " Mako said and Naruto laughed. "Please, this and sport? It's a game for kids. " Naruto replied. "Is it insult? " Mako growled that someone is calling him kid. "Take it as you want, it's still kid's game. " Naruto said back. "Yeah? " Mako shouted as he performed fire punch but Naruto was nowhere to see until Mako felt that someone grabbed his neck. "Like I said, kid's game. " Naruto said while he was holding Mako's neck from behind. _"How did he do it? "_ everyone wondered and them Mako tried to attack one more time. "Don't move or it will hurt you. " Naruto stated dangerously as Mako froze when he couldn't feel his neck and his whole body became numb. "What have you done? " Mako asked. "I sent electric impulse to your nerves to make you feel like you feel now. Don't worry it will stop after minute. " Naruto said as put his hand away from Mako's neck.

"See? This is what real training make you, not this kid's game. Atleast you pal look that you are doing something with your body. " Naruto said as he looked on Bolin. "Well I'm Earthbender, I have to be strong. " Bolin said back. "Well I'm going to let you play. " Naruto said as he put hands behind head and prepared to leave. "Wait you showoff! " Mako shouted when he was finally able to stand. "What do you want you homo? " Naruto asked while Bolin and Korra chuckled Mako turned red in anger. "I'm not gay. " Mako hissed with hate in his voice. "Yeah? You are skinny, you must have perfect hair and you think that you are ladies man but in fact you like boys, it sounds like gay to me. " Naruto taunted and while Mako tried to ignore all insults he took one to heart. "I'm not skinny, I'm average. " Mako growled. "Please don't make me laugh. I was even more muscular than you when I was thirteen. And let me say this, sixpack on skinny boy is like big boobs on fat girl, so it's not so great as it sounds. " Naruto continued in insulting Mako who lost it. "You bastard! " Mako shouted as he released lightning from his hand. "Mako! No! " Korra shouted but it was too late. Naruto extended his hand and following moment forced everyone to gasp. Lightning stopped in Naruto's hand until it formed small ball of lightning which Naruto snapped in his hand and created small wind wave around him.

"He destroyed lightning? " Mako shuttered. "So you want to play a game. " Naruto stated as he prepared to step toward Mako but Korra grabbed his hand. "Let him be Naruto. He is little bit stupid and it lasts long until he will get something to his head. " Korra said as she stepped in front of Naruto and placed hand on his chest. "You don't have to hurt him for being stupid. " she said as Naruto sighed. "You are lucky fireboy. You got from this without any scratch. " Naruto stated dangerously as he turned around and. "Are you going Korra? " Naruto asked. "Why should she go with you? " Mako questioned as he crossed arms on chest. "Because I live with her on Air Temple Island and it's polite to ask lady to walk her home. " Naruto replied while Mako's eyes narrowed. _"He lives with her? "_ Mako thought with gritted teeth. "Why are you angry that I'm living with Korra? " Naruto asked as Mako's eyes widened. "How? " Mako shuttered while Naruto smirked. "I know what are you thinking about. 'How is possible that he knows it? It is almost like he read my mind'. " Naruto said with laugh while Mako got angry again. "Calm down Mako. Don't you have sense for humor? " Korra asked with short laugh. "Why are you still standing behind him?! " Mako's feelings exploded. "Why shouldn't I? He is my friend after all, like you. " Korra said nervously and Naruto knew exactly what is coming. "But I want to be more than your friend! " Mako said loudly as Korra's and Bolin's eyes widened while Naruto sighed. "I thought so. " he muttered as he prepared to leave but then he felt drop of negative emotions, he looked behind Mako and saw Bolin with head down. "You want to be more than friends? " Korra asked as Mako walked to her and placed hand on her cheek. "Yes I want. " Mako said with smile as Naruto felt next drop of emotions. _"Poor guy. "_ Naruto thought sadly as he teleported to Bolin. "Come on pal, I think that you need drink. " Naruto said as he placed hand on Bolin's shoulder who nodded and then both of them vanished and appeared in bar.

"How did you know about this place? " Bolin asked when he saw that they appeared in his favourite restaurant and bar. "It's like with your brother and that lightning, I have uniqie abilities. " Naruto said as he sat down. "And this is only place where they have ramen. " Naruto said with laugh as Bolin sat down too. "Yes, ramen here is one of best. " Bolin said as waitress came. "Good day, what I can bring for you? " she asked as Naruto smirked. "Bring us four bowls of pork ramen and bottle of sake please. " Naruto said and waitress nodded. "You seems like you know my taste for food. " Bolin said with laugh. "I ordered only for me. " Naruto said like nothing as Bolin looked on him. "I'm joking don't worry. " Naruto said with laugh as bottle of sake arrived. "Sake? " Naruto asked and Bolin nodded. "So tell me Bolin, what is bothering you? " Naruto asked as he handed cup of sake to Bolin. "You know, my brother was always that lucky one, every girl wanted him instead of me and when he refused to have anything with them they refused to have anything with me. " Bolin said as he took a sip from sake. "That's only confirming fact that your brother is gay. " Naruto said as he took a sip of sake on his own. "That was until Korra came. First he behaved like absolute dick but I don't know how but Korra still liked him. " Bolin said as he finished his cup on one sip. "And you like Korra. " Naruto said finishing his cup while Bolin sadly nodded and waitress brought ramen. "I absolutely understand that you like her because she is beatiful and smart girl but it seems that she has crush on your brother, not love but some feelings she thinks are love. " Naruto said while both of them digged to their meals. "Tell me Bolin, aren't you interested in training with me? It's only lunch and we have lot of time, I can teach you many things. " Naruto questioned. "You would do that for me? " Bolin asked. "Why not? I need someone to train with and you seem to be interested, you want to be better than you brother huh? " Naruto questioned while Bolin lowered head little bit. "I shouldn't try it because it's my brother after all but I think that his time is over since he didn't hunt down any girl since we were born. " Bolin said with smirk while they finished their bowls of ramen. "Okay, then come with me on Air Temple Island, we can train there. " Naruto said as he stood up while Bolin placed money on table. "Sorry for making you pay but I didn't bring my wallet. " Naruto said as he scratched back of his head and chuckled nervously. "It's okay. Now we should go. " Bolin said as Naruto grabbed his shoulder and teleported them away.

"You did it again. How is it possible? Do you know teleport or something? " Bolin asked when they appeared on training ground of Air Temple Island. "Yeah I know how to teleport. " Naruto replied simply. "You mean that you can really teleport? " Bolin asked dumbfounded as Naruto gave him thumb up. "Yes and it's not the best what I can do. " Naruto said with smile as he walked to trapeze. "Since you are quite small you need work on your height while you will be training your strength. " Naruto said while he patted metal shaft on trapeze. "And that means lift-ups. " Naruto said with smirk as Bolin walked there. "How much? " he asked as Naruto put hand under chin. "Five hundred with both hands and two hundred-fifty with each hand alone. " Naruto said with evil smirk while Bolin's eyes widened. "Isn't it little bit much? " Bolin asked with hope that Naruto is joking. "No but don't worry, I'll bring something what will help you. " Naruto said as he walked away and Bolin sighed. "Then let's do it. " Bolin said as he grabbed shaft and started while Naruto was not too far preparing something for Bolin. _"Atleast that I have Wood Release or it would be problematic to find herbs like this. "_ Naruto thought as he mixed some herbs in water until it formed some kind of substance which Naruto took to his hands and formed small ball from it. _"My personal soldier pill, you are lucky guy Bolin. "_ Naruto said as he walked back to Bolin. "How much you did? " Naruto asked when he saw sweat on Bolin's forehead. "Seventy. " Bolin breathed out as Naruto smirked. "Open mouth and eat this. " Naruto said as he took out his soldier pill and placed it to Bolin's opened mouth. "What is it? " Bolin asked until he felt all energy of the world. "Wow! " Bolin shouted as he started doing lift-ups quickly. "I knew that it will work. " Naruto said at sight of hard working Bolin. "Five hundred! " he shouted as he started doing exercise with one hand and after few moments with other hand until he was done. "What was that pill you gave me Naruto? " Bolin breathed as Naruto handed him towel and bottle of water. "My secret. " Naruto said with smirk as he sat down next to Bolin. "Can you give me more of them? " Bolin asked as drank some water from bottle. "Yes I can but I warn you, we will end with training and you will not be able to move. " Naruto warned with smirk as Bolin gulped. "Then it's good thing that you know how teleport. " Bolin said with laugh as small bag landed in his lap. "That's answer I wanted to hear. " Naruto said with smirk.

Evening - Coast of Air Temple Island

"Thank you for wonderful day Mako. I had lot of fun. " Korra said as she and Mako walked out from port. "That's nothing Korra. I'm glad that we could spend some time alone. " Mako said with smile. "Too bad that Bolin and Naruto dissappeared. " Korra said as she slighty lowered head while Mako's blood started to boil again only at mention of Naruto's name. "Why do you care so much about him? I know he is your friend but he is absolute dick. " Mako stated as Korra glared on him. "He isn't dick, he only doesn't like you. You are like that because he kicked your ass. " Korra defended Naruto while they were walking toward Air Temple. "He didn't kick my ass. " Mako muttered as he put his hands to pockets. "Yeah? I remember that you were on ground after you tried to attack him, he was able to block your best weapon, it sounds like he kicked your ass. " Korra mocked as Mako groaned. "It's no- " Mako was about to say when they were walking around Training ground and heard yells. "1997! Come on Bolin! 1998! " Naruto's voice yelled. "Bolin? " Mako wondered when he and Korra walked on training ground and saw Naruto and Bolin doing lift-ups, shirtless. "1999! Come on Bolin you can do this! " Naruto shouted while he and Bolin prepared to do last lift. "2000! " Bolin yelled as fell on his butt and breathed heavily while Naruto simply stepped down. "Well it was good warm up, atleast for me. " Naruto said as grabbed towels and bottles of water. "Talk about yourself. " Bolin said as he grabbed towel which Naruto threw him and then bottle. "Well prepare that every day when you don't have to play with your brother and Korra will be like this. " Naruto said as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. "Yes, now I understand what you ment by kid's game. " Bolin said with laugh. "How can you say that Bolin? " Mako asked as he walked there.

"Look Naruto who is here. " Bolin whispered with smirk as Naruto grinned too. "Hey Korra, Fireboy. " Naruto greeted, while Mako grumpled Korra blushed at sight of Naruto's body. "What are you doing here Mako? " Bolin asked as he stood up and went to grab his shirt. "I walked Korra home. " Mako said simply. "Hey Bolin, here! " Naruto called as he threw something to Bolin. "If it hurts much. " Naruto said as Bolin nodded. "Okay, are you going Mako or not? " Bolin asked as he dressed up and prepared to leave. "What? Already? " Mako asked as Bolin raised eyebrow. "Have you anything more here to deal with? " Bolin asked. "Yes, I want to say goodbye to my girlfriend. " Mako said as Bolin's eyes narrowed. "So it's official then, congratulation but can we go? I'm tired. " Bolin said as he crossed arms in chest while Mako stood there like frozen, what happened with his energic brother? "What are you waiting for? She is next to you. " Bolin said as he leaned against wall. Mako got from his shock and looked on Korra. "We will see later Korra. " Mako said as he kissed Korra on lips and walked away while Naruto walked next to Korra. "I can't believe it. You are first fangirl who got her homo-prince. " Naruto said as he crossed arms on chest and watched Mako with Bolin leave. "What do you have against him? He behaved normal this time. " Korra stated as Naruto chuckled. "Only because I was away preparing something for Bolin. " Naruto said as he walked away. "Why is he like that? " Korra muttered as she returned to Temple. During night Naruto appeared outside and jumped to coast. _"Let's try it. "_ Naruto thought as he vanished and something gigantic appeared behind Island, something what darkened entire Republic City. _**"I think that this will be awesome. "**_


	2. Welcome Naruto Namikaze

Welcome Naruto Namikaze

Air Temple Island - Lunch

"So Korra, any luck in finding sponsor for that game of yours? " Naruto asked as he sat down on opposite side of table as Korra. Last three days were truly boring, even that stupid equalists didn't dare to attack so Naruto's timetable was only filled by training with Bolin. Ah yes something happened, during last match of Fire Ferrents they were told that they need find sponsor or they will be thrown out from champioship. "Don't bother me with it Naruto. I'm trying but it's useless, boys are trying too but result is the same. " Korra replied with head down. "On one side I understand that former sponsor, paying for game isn't good for bussiness. " Naruto said as Korra growled. "Pro-bending isn't game. " Korra hissed while Naruto chuckled. "Of course it is game. Look on Bolin, he is training with me for few days and now he is able to beat you and Mako in same time, and you are Avatar, strongest bender. " Naruto said as Korra growled again, even when it's true that Bolin is now kicking their butts. "Calm down you two. We all here agree that Pro-bending isn't sport but game Korra so don't argue with Naruto. " Tenzin lectured as Korra crossed arms and turned away. "Korra, you should be concetrating on your Airbending training, not on your sport. " Tenzin said with sigh at the end. "But I'm good at Pro-bending. I can be first Avatar who wasn't so, so, boring. " Korra said as Tenzin prepared to argue back but voice in radio stopped him.

"Good day my fellow citizens of Republic City, it's me Amon. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting so long but my plan requires preparations. " Amon annouced as Naruto groaned. _"Great. Every world has weakness for masked idiots. "_ Naruto thought. "I'm honored to tell you that today everything will begin and no bender will be in safety from us, mainly Avatar. I know that you hear me Avatar, believe me that your life in from now in bigger danger than anytime before. Good day. " Amon annouced as radio turned off and everyone sat there like frozen, only Naruto was calm. He then yawned and everyone looked on him. "What a idiot, he thinks that he will get Korra when I'm here? " Naruto muttered as he scratched his back. "What make you think that he will not get trought you? " Tenzin asked because insulting Amon isn't very good things since equalists are now almost in whole Republic City. "Because I'm better than him. " Naruto said simply. "But you are still human, you are not god. " Korra said as Naruto chuckled. "Technically I'm. " Naruto said as Ikazuchi appeared in his hand. "What are you going to do with sword? " Pema asked with worry in her voice. "I recommend you to cover your eyes kids, and probably you too Pema. " Naruto said as he placed blade of Ikazuchi on his hand and all kids covered eyes. "What are you going to do? " Tenzin asked. He got his answer when Naruto cut down his hand and everyone's eyes widened. They were about to shout but bigger shock came, hand which Naruto cut off vanished and new one grew like nothing. "How did you? " Korra shuttered while she was pointing on Naruto. "I'm here something like god. I can regenerate any part of my body, my bones, muscles and skin are from indestructible mineral, my senses are faster than sound and light, I can fly, I can become invisible and I can do many more things. " Naruto said as kids put their hands down only to we could see their eyes wide as others. "Korra, go prepare on training. Kids, go with her. " Tenzin said as everyone mentioned left. "Why you never told me about this? " Tenzin asked. "You didn't ask. " Naruto said as he stood up, bowed and left. "He is truly interesting person. " Pema whispered when she watched Naruto walk away but then he stopped. "Oh and I forgot to mention that even my hearing is much better. " Naruto said with chuckle when he slighty turned around and looked on two adults and then he walked away.

Garden

"What kind of training you are going trought with Korra today? " Naruto asked while he and Tenzin stood under cherry blossom. "Meditation. She is rather loud and reckless in fight, I want to teach her that everything can be solved with calm head. " Tenzin replied as Naruto sighed. "I understand. Even though I must say that I was like Korra when I was younger but now as you said, I know how to think with calm head. " Naruto said as he sat down and started gathering Natural energy around him until his clothes changed on white haori while he started floating in air and Truth-Seeking balls appeared under him. _"Why I feel so relaxed? "_ Tenzin wondered when wave of calm energy surrounded him and slight orange lines appeared around Naruto's eyes. _"Atleast I have this Sage Mode of Six Paths because if I would transform on that other Sage they would likely freak out. "_ Naruto thought with slight smile as Korra and kids arrived. "What is point of today's training Tenzin? " bored Korra asked and then she noticed Naruto there. "What is he doing here? " Korra asked as she pointed on Naruto. "I'm here to help Tenzin because calm head is something what you really need if you want to fight with group like Equalists. " Naruto said calmly still with closed eyes and then Korra noticed that he is floating in air and have strange balls under him. _"No I'm not going to ask. It's enough that I know that he can't be practically killed. "_ Korra thought as ahe followed Tenzin and kids who sat down and started meditating too. Everyone had no problem with relaxing but Korra was different cause. "Stop thinking about Mako and you will be able to calm down. " Naruto said as Korra's eyes shot wide open. "Who said that I was thinking about Mako? " Korra defended herself as Naruto chuckled little bit. "The way you are saying it signify that you know about what I'm talking about. " Naruto said calmly but then he frowned. _"We are talking about firecoward and firecoward is behind doors._ You have visit Korra. " Naruto said as he opened eyes and let his Sage Mode vanish together with haori while Korra raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? " Korra asked as Naruto stood up and waved with hand as sign that she has to turn around. She turned aournd and saw Mako walking there.

"Mako! " Korra squealed as her voice caused that Tenzin with kids had to wince in pain and open their eyes. Korra ran to Mako and hugged him. "Hey Korra. " Mako said as he gently kissed Korra on lips. "I hope that I'm not interrupting something. " Mako said with calm expression as Korra chuckled. "No-" Korra was about to say but. "Yes, you are interrupting. " Naruto stated as he walked closer to couple. "So this is that Mako? I don't understand what Korra see on him, Naruto is much better. " Ikki whispered to Jinora's ear who nodded. "Naruto. " Mako growled with hate in his voice. "What are you talking about Naruto? He isn't interrupting anything. " Korra said as she glared on Naruto. "Yes he is interrupting training session. " Naruto stated. _"It's good to have Naruto here, atleast I don't have to deal with all problems. "_ Tenzin thought with smile. "Come on Naruto, meditation isn't training. " Korra whined as Naruto sighed. "Then tell me why is Bolin much better than you, because he has calm mind, because he trained meditation with me. " Naruto stated as Korra with Mako growled. "By the way where he is? " Naruto asked when he noticed absence of Mako's brother. "That's why I'm here, he is gone. I can't find him anywhere, he went out after breakfast and didn't return. " Mako said as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So you are here to ask us if we help you. " Naruto said as he crossed arms on chest. "Not you, only Korra. " Mako hissed. "You can forget on that young man. Korra isn't going anywhere, she can go only under Naruto's watch. " Tenzin stated. "But why Tenzin?! " Korra asked loudly. "You heard Amon, you are in danger and I don't believe that player of some game can protect you. " Tenzin stated as he looked on Mako sternly. "Take it or you will stay here. " Tenzin said as Korra growled. "Fine. " Korra muttered as she and Mako started walking to port. "Keep eye on her Naruto. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded and vanished. He reappeared beside Korra who jumped from shock. "I hope that you are not going to bother with ship. " Naruto said with smirk. "And how will Mako get back? He isn't Waterbender, he can't go trought water. " Korra said as she crossed her arms on chest. "Always a obstacle, you can be happy that you have me here Firecoward. " Naruto said as he sprinted toward sea and jumped there.

"What is he going to do? Take a bath? " Mako muttered until gigantic black tornado rose from the water. "What the hell is happening? " Mako shouted as he covered his face with hand. "I don't know! " Korra shouted back as something inside tornado released enourmous roar which caused everyone to gasp. Tornado then stopped spinning and eyes of everyone on island widened, Naruto stood there in completely new form, Demonic form of Storm Titan. **"You should see your face you cowards. "** Naruto said with demonic voice as eyes of Korra and Mako widened even more. "Naruto? That's you? " Korra shuttered when Naruto lowered his head to them. **"Do I look like someone else? "** Naruto joked as he touched Korra with side of his face because he didn't want hurt her with his horns. "It's really you. " Korra shuttered as she touched Naruto's face but then Mako snapped her hand away from Naruto. "How can you touch this monster?! " Mako snapped as Naruto growled loudly. **"Jealous of my power Firecoward? "** Naruto muttered with hidden smirk. "Why should I be jealous?! " Mako shouted as Naruto let out deep sigh. **"Okay. I'm going to find Bolin without you. Since I can control weather in this form I'm going to create storm and everywhere where rain will fall will be seen by me. "** Naruto said his plan as he prepared to lift his head. "Stop Naruto! I want to go with you. " Korra called as Naruto smirked and lowered his head little bit more. **"Come on, climb on my head. "** Naruto said as Korra prepared to climb up but Mako grabbed her hand. "Tell me that you are not thinking about going with that thing. " Mako stated as Korra narrowed her eyes. **"Hey I'm still here and I'm not thing. "** Naruto stated as Korra got free from Mako's grab and walked closer to Naruto. "He has solution how to find your brother and you still hesitate to accept his help? " Korra asked as she climbed on Naruto's head. **"Are you going or not Firecoward? "** Naruto asked as Mako growled and slowly climbed next to Korra. **"Hang on. "** Naruto stated as he took off and flew high above clouds.

 **"Now I recommend you to cover your ears. "** Naruto said as he stopped in air high above Republic City. "Why? " Mako asked. **"Don't ask questions and do it Firecoward. "** Naruto stated as Mako growled and together with Korra covered ears. Naruto then let out roar which was heard trought whole Republic City. Korra and Mako then put down hands from their ears. "What have you done? " Korra asked and then she heard sound of thunder so she looked down and saw black storm clouds under them. **"I told you that I'm able to change weather. I created this clouds to create rain and everywhere where my rain falls is under my sight. "** Naruto explained and then he frowned. "It's good that you went on Air Temple Island Firecoward, Bolin is in real trouble. He is held by Equalists in secret hideout. " Naruto stated with normal voice because he started transforming back to human form until they started falling back to city. "What the hell are you doing? " Mako yelled as Naruto groaned. "Calm down you pussy! Your voice is making me want to rip you apart! " Naruto snapped as Mako's eyes widened and then Naruto grabbed both Korra and Mako and teleported on ground. "Where is Mako? " Korra asked because only she and Naruto landed on ground. "Right here. " Naruto said as Mako fell beside him on ground. Korra immadeatly rushed to Mako who stood up with few problems. "Why didn't you teleport or whatever you did with Korra with me too? " Mako asked as Naruto walked to doors and kicked them out. "Because you pissed me Firecoward, and I'm warning you now! Piss me one more time and you will regret it! " Naruto stated sternly as Mako gulped from coldness of Naruto's voice while blood red sword appeared in Naruto's hand. _"I will be finally able to see what you can do, Muramasa. "_ Naruto thought as he walked to empty room.

"Great, you led us to empty room. " Mako muttered and then Naruto slammed punch to ground and shattered it revealing some kind of tunel under it. "Will you finally shut up? " Naruto hissed as he jumped down. "Hey! What are you doing here?! " some equalist shouted but then he froze when he got slashed trought chest and blood which squirted from his wound covered all walls around him. Korra and Mako froze when they saw it and then they saw Naruto with bloody sword on shoulder appear above dead body. "Are you going or not? " Naruto asked as he turned on them with Sharingan in his eyes. "Why did you kill him? " Mako asked as he jumped down with Korra right behind him. "Because that's how I'm doing things. Someone step to my way and he will regret it! " Naruto stated as he walked trought tunel with horrified Mako and Korra behind him. "Naruto, isn't it little bit cruel to kill everyone in your way? " Korra whispered as she walked closer to Naruto. "Maybe it is, I have bad experience with- " Naruto said as he stopped and lowered head when he rebembered events in Yosuga Pass. "I once saw village destroyed by some bandits, women and young girls being raped on streets, I killed atleast one hundred men, in much worse way than this, they were torn apart. " Naruto whispered back sadly as Korra's eyes widened. "I'm not giving any my opponent chance to live since that day, I don't care if someone kidnaps someone close to me, moment he did it he lost his life because of that. " Naruto said as they walked trought tunel until they heard cheering. "Come here. " Naruto whispered as he put Muramasa away and grabbed Korra with Mako and made them invisible. "Now we are going to sneak up there. " Naruto said but Mako stopped him. "What do you mean by that? " Mako asked as Naruto groaned. "Look at your arm dumbass. " Naruto said as Mako looked there and gasped. "What have you done to me? " he snapped as Naruto put chakra arm over Mako's mouth. "Be quiet you idiot or they'll find us! I made you invisible so calm down! " Naruto stated as they started moving again until they to room filled with people.

"It seems that someone has meeting here. " Naruto whispered when Amon walked on stage. "Let me welcome you my fellow equalists, today our revolution begins. " Amon said as equalists walked on stage with prisoners in front of them. "Here we have our friend. " Naruto whispered with frown when tied Bolin walked on stage. "What are we waiting for? We must go for him. " Mako whispered when he tried to run toward stage but Naruto held him tightly. "No, wait here. We should wait and see what will happen. " Naruto said as Amon had in front of him some man. "Let me introduce you leader of Tripple Thread Triad, Lightning Bolt Zolt. " Amon said as guard put down bindings from Zolt's hands. "Now you will see how I will get rid of benders. " Amon said as Zolt released immadeatly lightning from his palm and Amon avoided it easily until he got close to Zolt and took him down on his knees and placed finger on forehead from behind, Zolt's eyes then widened as he collapsed on ground. "What have you done to me? " Zolt shuttered as he extended his hand but nothing happened. "I took away your bending, you will not terrorize non-benders anymore. " Amon said calmly as everyone's eyes widened and Chi Blockers took Zolt away. "Bring that young Earthbender. " Amon ordered as Bolin was dragged to Amon. "Prepare. " Naruto whispered as Amon placed hand on Bolin's forehead. Amon then gasped when he felt pain in stomach and was thrown away from Bolin as Naruto with others appeared there. "Surprise bitches. " Naruto stated as he cut down Bolin's bindings with Muramasa. "Glad you made it guys. " Bolin said with smile as he stood up. "You know I wouldn't survive with you gone, I would have to listen your stupid brother everyday. " Naruto said with grin.

"Look who is here, Avatar Korra personally. " Amon said as he stood up from ground and Chi Blockers appeared around our team. "Amon, so we finally met. " Korra stated as Amon chuckled. "Indeed, I waited so long, now I have chance to end everything what bending means. " Amon said as he extended hand and Naruto stepped between him and Korra. "Back off Shit-face. " Naruto stated as he pointed Muramasa on Amon. "And who are you? Or you know what? I don't care. " Amon stated as Naruto grinned. "Guys, prepare. " Naruto called as he vanished from sight and in moment were all Chi Blockers on ground. "What?! " Amon gasped and then he collapsed on knees from sharp pain. "You were taking me on light weight. " Naruto stated when he appeared in spot from which he dissappeared. "And now you are going to pay for it. " Naruto said as he prepared to walk toward Amon but Korra grabbed his shoulder. "Let it be Naruto. You know that more of his soldiers are on the way here and if they arrive we will be outmatched. " Korra said as Naruto growled. "I will come for you next time. " Naruto hissed as he let Muramasa vanish. "Wait. Who are you? " Amon asked weakly as Naruto slighty turned around with absolutely black eyes and red Rinnegan rings in it. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze or how someone used to call me, Demon of the Red Moon. " Naruto said with cold voice which made Amon's blood freeze. "Let's get out of here guys. " Naruto said before he and Team Avatar vanished. "Interesting twists of events. Naruto Namikaze, I will make sure that you will feel how dangerous is to play with me. " Amon said with chuckle at the end as his soldiers arrived.

Air Temple Island

"Wow Naruto! I knew that you are badass but this was awesome. Amon pissed his pants when you told him your name. " Bolin shouted as Naruto smirked while Korra and Mako were wondering how they got on Island so quickly. "Did I hear name Amon? " voice behind our group asked. They turned around and saw Tenzin with some man. "Yes. You should see that! I was kidnapped by Amon and when Naruto appeared he kicked butts of every Chi Blocker and Amon himself! " Bolin exclaimed. "Are you Naruto? " man asked as he pointed in Mako. "No, I'm not. He is. " Mako muttered as he pointed on Naruto. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto. My name is Tarrlok and I'm councilman for Water Tribe. Tenzin told me many things about you. " Tarrlok said but Naruto crossed arms on chest. "Do you know that it's impolite to lie? " Naruto questioned as Tarrlok narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think I'm lying? " Tarrlok asked as Naruto chuckled. "I can clearly read body language. Everytime you started new sentence you moved with your right foot and corner of your left eye was twitching whole time you were talking. Typical signs of nervousness, it can lead only to this. You were nervous about everything you will tell me because you are hiding something. " Naruto replied as Tarrlok chuckled and walked past Naruto. "You are little bit paranoic. " Tarrlok said as he patted Naruto on back who second later grabbed Tarrlok's hand. "If you don't want to lose that arm, don't touch me again until you will come out with truth, I don't like liars. " Naruto hissed as he let Tarrlok's hand and walked away. "Such a hostile boy. " Tarrlok said as he shook his head. "See you tomorrow Tenzin. " Tarrlok said before he walked away. "That was weird. " Korra muttered. "Yes, what happened with Naruto? He looked so pissed. " Bolin said as everyone nodded. "I will go to talk with him. " Tenzin said as he walked away until he got to doors of Naruto's room and knocked on them.

"Can I go inside Naruto? " Tenzin asked. "Yes, come here. " Naruto said back as Tenzin opened doors, walked there and saw Naruto lying in bed while he was looking on ceiling. "I pressume that you are here to ask me why I was so bad on Tarrlok. " Naruto stated still not taking eyes away from ceiling. "Yes, I know that you can read minds so I'm listening. " Tenzin replied. "I saw only glimpse of his mind because it's somehow fragmented, but even that small part was enough for me to understand. Tarrlok knows Amon, they are silently working together. " Naruto explained while Tenzin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! If Tarrlok is dirty then we have to arrest him. " Tenzin stated but Naruto shook his head. "That's not needed now. As I said, his mind is fragmented, he knew Amon but it looks like he experienced loss of memory of some sort and now he is acting like normal councilman but that fragments are returning to him. It's something like double personality. I believe that Amon is returning Tarrlok memory when he needs him. " Naruto explained as he finally stopped looking on ceiling and stood up. "What are you suggesting then? " Tenzin asked as Naruto sighed and walked past Tenzin. "Keep eye on him but in same time leave him alone, for now. " Naruto said as he walked out from his room. "Naruto! " voice of young girl shouted as Naruto turned around. "What is happening Jinora? " Naruto asked with raised eyebrow. "I was wondering if you would go meditate with me like at the morning. You had so calm aura around you and it made meditation much easier for me. " Jinora questioned as Naruto smiled. "Why not, I need to clean my head myself. " Naruto said with short laugh as he took Jinora under his shoulder and walked toward exit. "He is even good with kids. Is there anything in what he isn't good? " Pema asked from behind Tenzin when she saw leaving Naruto and Jinora. "I don't know. " Tenzin replied simply. "I can't understand why Korra isn't somehow fascinated by him. He is handsome, great cook, he knows how to deal with kids. He seems like much better choice than that boy Mako. " Pema said with crossed arms. "Women and your stuff. "

Garden

Naruto floated in air whihe he was in Sage Mode of Six Paths and Jinora was sitting next to him. "Concetrate Jinora. I can feel that you are thinking about something what troubles your mind. " Naruto stated as Jinora sighed. "It's Korra. I don't understand her. I don't understand if her 'love' for Mako is coming with age or what because if I change like her when I will be older them I don't want to grow up. " Jinora said honestly as Naruto opened eyes and looked toward sky. "I think that she is like that because Mako is her first big love and girls don't think when they are in love with illusions of men with who they want to be. " Naruto said with chuckle when he remembered how Sakura and Ino behaved when they were in 'love' with Sasuke. "Yeah? And from when you are so good in relationships? " Korra asked as she walked to garden. "Since I was fifteen because normal people are starting dating in these years. " Naruto replied as Korra narrowed her eyes. She is eighteen and she never had boyfriend before while Naruto is different example. "So you are saying that my love for Mako is only illusion? " Korra asked as she crossed arms on chest. "Yes, and you will notice it after some time when you will find out that Mako isn't so awesome like you are imagining him. " Naruto replied as he released Sage Mode and walked to Korra. "You will realize it when he will make some mistake. " Naruto said as he looked directly to Korra's eyes. "How can you know it? " Korra asked as Naruto chuckled. "Because I experienced it. My girlfriend had crush on boy who later became my best friend but before that he was absolute dick, maybe even more stupid than Mako, and when he made mistake and challenged me to fight him she realized how big prick he is, trust me you will realize it in life changing situation. " Naruto explained as he walked past Korra. "I think that he is right Korra. " Jinora said as she walked past Korra who sighed. _"Maybe. It sounds like he truly experienced it. "_ Korra thought as she decided to find Naruto and ask him few questions. She walked inside and saw Naruto with Tenzin looking on something.

"What is happenning? " Korra asked while she absolutely ignored fact that they are not looking on something but listening to something. "And this is my message for eveyone. If you keep Pro-Bending Arena opened you will regret it. " Amon said in radio when Korra realized that she missed some important news in radio about Amon. "Good day. " Amon said his last words before radio station returned to normal. "What he said? " Korra asked. "He literally declared war to Naruto, trought you. He wants both of you dead and you know that. He said that after he will get you Korra he will go after Naruto since he sees him as bigger problem than you. " Tenzin replied as Korra's eyes widened. "But you said something about war. " Korra said as Tenzin nodded but Naruto decided that he will explain it. "He wants to use your status of Avatar and protector of Republic City to lure me. He said that you are no more threat to him but I'm. He wants you to meet with him on Island of Avatar Aang and fight there. " Naruto said as Korra sighed. "Then I will go there. " Korra said with determination but Naruto sighed. "I can't allow that. " Naruto said as he grabbed Korra's hand. "But why not? If he appears then you will have chance to take him down and end it. " Korra exclaimed and tried to get free from Naruto's hold but he was too strong. "Because I don't want you to be in danger. " Naruto said slowly as he looked directly to Korra's eyes and she started losing in his azure eyes until voice interrupted them. "Korra! Are you here? " Mako's voice shouted as he walked to house and saw Naruto holding Korra's hand. "What is happening here? " Mako asked as Naruto let Korra and walked past Mako. "Nothing Firecoward. " Naruto muttered as he went outside. "What are you doing here Mako? " Korra asked as Mako hugged her. "I was on my way here when I heard radio. " Mako said and then Tenzin coughed little bit. "Sorry Mako but Korra has to be somewhere else together with Naruto. " Tenzin said as he led Korra out from the house without giving Mako any chance to say goodbye.

City Hall

"Are you sure that it's wise to let them go? " Lin asked when she was standing in front of Tenzin, Korra and Naruto. "People has to listen them, not us. Amon was talking only about these two and I believe that people will feel better if they hear answers from them. " Tenzin replied. "But what do you expect that will happen? You think that they will be asking easy questions and these two will easily answer them? " Lin argued back as she crossed arms on chest. "Don't worry Chief, I will make sure that people will get what they want. " Korra said as she walked to exit but before that Naruto grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything stupid. " Naruto whispered as Korra narrowed eyes on him. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm not stupid small girl. " Korra said as she walked out slowl followed by Naruto. "I have bad feeling about this. " Tenzin said. "Why? " Lin asked simply. "I think that Korra will do something very stupid and Naruto will have to save her. " Tenzin replied with sigh as he and Lin then walked out too where they already saw Naruto and Korra standing in front of army of reporters.

"Avatar Korra, what can you say us about your friend Naruto Namikaze? Leader of Equalists Amon seems to be quite interested in him. " first reporter asked as Korra sighed. "Naruto Namikaze is my friend from Water Tribe. He is extremly strong Waterbender who can be without doubt stronger than me, even if I would enter Avatar State. " Korra replied while everyone gasped. "Question on you Mr. Namikaze. Why do you think that Amon is interested more in you than in Avatar? " next reporter asked. "It's simple, like Korra said I might be even stronger than her and that scares him. Imagine that you are against two strongest benders at the world, what would you do? " Naruto asked but nobody answered. "Part them, it's exactly his plan. He knows how much I care about Korra so he is going to use her to catch me, but if he will be seen by me even for second, he is finished. " Naruto stated while he was silently releasing his killer intent which gave reporters and everyone else feeling that even his words have enormous power. _"What is that strange powerful feeling? Is it Naruto? "_ Tenzin thought but then Korra stepped in front of others. "That's right Amon. You want to fight tonight with me? Okay. You and me. Island of Avatar Aang, midnight. There will be nobody beside us because if you bring single soldier Naruto will be on my side too. " Korra stated as Naruto growled. _"I knew that she will do something stupid! "_ Naruto thought while Tenzin has similar thoughts. Reporters then shot form their seats but Naruto with Korra vanished.

"What the hell are you doing?! " Naruto snapped on Korra while he pinned her against wall. "What are you talking about?! " Korra snapped back as Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sharingan appeared in them. "What I'm talking about? You told me that you will not do anything stupid and you just did most stupid thing I ever saw or heard. Challenging Amon is something suitable for me because I can't be killed but you are different! You can be killed or you can lose your bending and many other things. " Naruto shouted on Korra while her eyes widened and she lowered head. "Why do you care so much? " Korra whispered and then she felt Naruto's forehead against hers. "Because I care. I know that you are not stupid Korra and I don't like to see how are you making one mistake after another. In my world I already lived more than twenty years, because of Stone of Time you know, and I know when someone makes a mistake, just like me when I used Stone second time. " Naruto replied as he looked directly to Korra's eyes. "It's something I would like to hear from Mako and not from you but I think that you are right. " Korra whispered and Naruto made one step away from her while he let her hands. "Whole time you will be on Island, you will have this with you. " Naruto said as he took out kunai of Flying Thunder God. "You will have single problem, throw it on ground and I will be there in second. " Naruto said as Korra nodded and took kunai. "Guys are you here? " Tenzin's voice shouted as he and Lin walked to Hall. "Yes we are up here. " Naruto replied and looked back on Korra. "Come on, we have a long day in front of us. " Naruto said as he and Korra walked down after stairs and saw in front of them Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin.

"Korra, what were you thinking about?! " Mako snapped on Korra who narrowed her eyes and prepared to speak but Naruto was faster. "There is no need to shout on her Firecoward, I already told her that it was reckless and now If you let us we have to go prepare. " Naruto stated as he walked between Mako and Korra. "Prepare for what? " Lin asked. "We are going to take down Amon, tonight on Island of Avatar Aang. " Naruto stated as everyone gasped. "You can't think that I will allow that. " Lin shouted as Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to. " Naruto said as he looked on Tenzin. "I will be whole time with Korra, I will make sure that Amon will not do anything. " Naruto said as Tenzin nodded. "You agree with this?! " Mako shouted and Tenzin nodded again. "Yes young man because I know extension of Naruto's power and there is nobody stronger than him. " Tenzin said calmly as Mako growled. "Then I'm going too. " Mako stated as he grabbed Korra's hand. "No you are not! We don't need some little kid there, we need someone who knows how to fight and not play the game with fire. " Naruto stated as Mako glared on him and stepped closer to him. "And what makes you think that you are better choice? " Mako hissed as Naruto smirked until everyone started to feel enormous preasure in room and Mako froze on his place because he was pushed by that preasure on his knees. "Because I can make you kneel before me just with my spiritual energy. " Naruto taunted as he released his killer intent and Mako was finally able to breath. "And you never saw my abilities with water so you can't know what I can do. " Naruto said as he walked past everyone and stopped. "Are you going Korra? " Naruto asked and Korra nodded, in second both of them were gone. "That teleport thing is awesome! " Bolin shouted with smile as everyone looked on him like he is stupid. "Teleport? " Lin questioned when she looked on Tenzin. "Don't bother with asking, it's too complicated. "

Island of Avatar Aang – Night

"Why are you here? " Lin asked when she saw that Naruto is standing at the edge of coast of Republic City and is doing nothing more than looking toward Island of Avatar Aang. "I will leave it on Korra, if something happens I will know about it and interfere. " Naruto said but then he frowned when he felt someone land on Island. "Where are you Amon? " Korra muttered while she walked around museum until something shot from there and tied her legs and dragged her inside. "Damm! " Korra growled as she released fire from her feet but it wasn't good for anything, so she decided that it's time for Naruto. She threw Flying Thunder God Kunai which pinned to wall but nothing happened, Naruto didn't appear. "Shit! " Korra hissed as she tried to fight but she only found out that she is surrounded by Amon's soldiers who completely tied her. "Welcome Avatar Korra. You really thought that I will come alone? I will use you to lure Naruto Namikaze, but beside that we have someone other here too. " Amon said and Korra's eyes widened when she saw Mako and Bolin on ground tied by Chi Blockers. "They wanted to help you but they were to stupid and didn't notice airship above them. " Amon stated as he slowly walked to Korra while her heart started beating quickly and with each Amon's step more and more until he was right in front of her. "Your tall red haired friend will not safe you now. " Amon said as he prepared to place his hand on Korra's forehead but suddenly every light around them shattered and everything was covered in darkness. "He is here. " Korra muttered with dark smirk and in one seconds were all strings around her cut down and she was free and in next second was Amon with his soldiers thrown away and Mako with Bolin next to Korra.

"Show yourself Naruto Namikaze! " Amon called when he and his soldiers stood up. Naruto then apeared in front of him while he was also in front of Korra and others. "Good evening Amon, did I miss you? " Naruto taunted while his Sharingan was glowing in darkness. "I don't know why but I knew that you will appear and save your girlfriend. " Amon said with short laugh. "Yes, and do you know that you are being surrounded by Police Airships right now? You can't escape. " Naruto stated but Amon chuckled. "I'm prepared even for that. You know I sabotaged few of Police Airships. " Amon said. "I know and that's why I destroyed them. " Naruto said with smirk as Amon narrowed his eyes and bolts of red lightning started dancing around Naruto until Muramasa appeared in his hand. "Now you are going to suffer. " Naruto stated and in one second were all Amon's soldiers thrown away with deep cut trought their chest, it was quite serious injury but not deadly, surprisingly. "What the?! " Amon snapped but then he fell on his knees with same cut on his chest. "It's so embarrassing that you were defeated so easily. " Naruto said as he placed Muramasa on Amon's neck and prepared to kill him but someone grabbed his hand. Naruto looked there and his eyes widened. "Sakura? " Naruto muttered as he started breathing heavily and Amon used this gap to run away. "You are not murderer Naruto. " Sakura said and then vanished like smoke, it was just Naruto's imagination that she is there. Naruto then heard sound of body which hit the ground behind. "Korra! " Naruto snapped as he teleported to her and take her to his arms.

"Korra, talk to me. " Naruto said when he saw that Korra is shivering from fear. She then threw arms around his neck and burried head to his chest. "I was so scared Naruto. So scared. When I threw that knife and you weren't here I thought that you abandonded me but you were just making sure that Amon's plan will not work. " Korra cried on Naruto's shoulder who started to stroke her hair. "Calm down Korra, I'm here, you have nothing to fear anymore. " Naruto said as he push Korra closer to him to make her feel save. "What happened when you had sword on his neck? You backed off and he ran away. " Korra asked as Naruto sighed. "I saw her. " Naruto replied simply. "Her? " confused Korra questioned. "Sakura, my girlfriend from my world. She told me that I'm not murderer. " Naruto said as he lowered head little bit but Korra grabbed his chin and made him look to her eyes. "And she was right. " Korra said as she touched with her forehead Naruto's forehead. "You didn't kill anybody, you only hurt them for everything they did. " Korra said with slight chuckle and Naruto then grabbed her head from behind with his hand. "Thank you Korra. I feel much better when you think that I'm not murderer. " Naruto said smile while started losing in Korra's eyes. It didn't last long and they started moving toward each other until their faces were few inches from each other and then it happened, they kissed, not some hot french kiss but simple sweet kiss. Korra pulled slighty away and looked to Naruto's eyes. "So this is that feeling when you find out that you like someone different, life changing situation like you said? " Korra questioned as Naruto chuckled again. "Probably yes. " he answered. "Is it always after events like this? " Korra asked and Naruto slowly stood up with Korra in his hands. "Mostly. " Naruto said as Tenzin with others appeared there.

"Are you okay Naruto? " Tenzin asked as Naruto nodded and then he looked on Bolin and Mako who started waking up. "Please Naruto, come with me home, I don't want to be with Mako right now. " Korra said as Naruto nodded. "We will see on Island Tenzin. " Naruto said before he vanished with Korra. "Where is Korra? " Mako asked when he finally woke up and didn't saw his girlfriend there. "She already went home with Naruto, since you got knocked out. " Tenzin said as Mako growled. "Why is he with her when I should be with her! I'm her boyfriend. " Mako stated as he stood up and prepared to leave but someone's hand grabbed him. "Let it on tommorow Mako, she had tough night and I think that Naruto is most suitable person to be with her now. " Bolin said but Mako grabbed his collar. "Why is he most suitable person for her now?! I'm her boyfriend! " Mako snapped but Bolin remained calm. "Because you have no experience with these types of things, Naruto has. And the fact that you are her boyfriend is not giving you right to be still at her side when she needs someone else. " Bolin explained but Mako still didn't have enough. "What experience? " Mako hissed. "With life threating situation. We got knocked out and Korra was on everything only with Naruto, she got almost killed but Naruto saved her. I know Naruto and he went trought all of this already so he is now best person who can be with Korra! Don't you understand it?! " Bolin shouted last part on Mako who backed up. "You behave like you own her! Just because she is your girlfriend! She is normal living person who has friends and not just you. " Bolin stated as he walked out from museum leaving Mako with jaw on ground. "I think that Naruto made from your brother true man who uses his head. " Tenzin said as he patted Mako on shoulder and walked away too leaving Mako thinking about everything what Bolin told him.

Air Temple Island

Naruto with Korra appeared in Korra's room where Naruto placed Korra to her bed, covered by blanket and prepared to leave but Korra grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me now, please. " Korra whispered as Naruto sat down on bed and grabbed her hand. "Of course. " Naruto said and Korra placed her head to his lap. "Is this situation about which you were talking about? Before this day it was all about Mako but when you saved us. Everything seems different now, it's almost like I never was in love with Mako but with you. " Korra said as Naruto chuckled slighty. "Maybe because I'm perfect man and now when you know it, you fell in love with me. " Naruto said but then he got punched playfully to stomach by Korra. "Idiot. " Korra muttered with slight smile on her face. "Naruto, tell me something about her, about Sakura. " Korra said as Naruto looked on her with confused expression. "Why? " Naruto asked. "Don't play stupid, I know how are you looking at me when you are not lecturing me about something, and you said something about her today so I want to hear more. " Korra replied as Naruto sighed. "Okay. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she is almost your perfect copy when I count your behavior. She has same red hair like me, her skin is little bit paler than mine and she has violet eyes with little purple diamond mark on her forehead, beside that she has almost same face as you. " Naruto explained and then Korra literally jumped on him and brought him down on bed while she was lying on him. "So you like me because I'm like your girlfiend from other world, then you will have not problem to sleep with me right? " Korra asked with smirk as Naruto's eyes widened. "Sleep? " Naruto shuttered and then it hit Korra so she punched Naruto to shoulder. "Just in bed, don't think like pervert. " Korra whined as Naruto chuckled and brought arms around Korra and covered them in blanket. _"I think that you would be pround on me Pervy Sage._ No, I will not have any problem to sleep with you but what about Mako? He is your boyfriend isn't he? " Naruto asked as Korra sighed. "Maybe I just needed to open my eyes or it's like you said. It´s only crush, and maybe I had some feelings for you since you appeared here. " Korra said as Naruto chuckled. "So fast in making decision about love, women. " Naruto said as he shook his head. "Idiot. " Korra said as she placed head on Naruto's chest and fell asleep.


	3. Where Story Ends, Legend Begins

Where Story Ends, Legend Begins

Air Temple Island – Morning

"Dad? Did you see Naruto? " Jinora asked while she and her family were sitting behind table and eating breakfast. "No, why? " Tenzin questioned as Jinora shruged. "I didn't see him come home yesterday, and when I'm thinking about it I didn't see Korra either. I even looked to Naruto's room but it was empty. " Jinora replied but then footsteps were heard and everyone looked toward exit from kitchen and saw Naruto standing there with Korra under his shoulder. "That's because you looked to wrong room. " Naruto said with smirk while Korra started to blush and others jaws hit the table. "You slept with Korra?! " Jinora shouted as she stood up and pointed on Naruto who just chuckled and whispered something to Korra's ear. "I told you that they will understand it in same way like me yesterday. " Naruto whispered as Korra sighed. "Yes Jinora, he slept with me in my bed, that's all. " Korra said as she and Naruto sat down to table. "So it means that you two are dating? " Ikki asked with stars in her eyes as Korra looked on Naruto who gave her wink, she sighed and prepared to begin talk. "Not yet, I have to first meet with Mako and then we can say that we are dating or something like that, after all Mako is still my boyfriend because he doesn't know that I was whole night with Naruto, in same bed, under same blanket. " Korra replied as Ikki and Jinora jumped up from table and hugged Korra. "You finally got some sense to your head. You and Naruto are made for each other. " Jinora said while Naruto and Korra started to blush. "You want to say that I was stupid because I dated with Mako? " Korra asked as Naruto with others chuckled. "Well, yes. " Jinora said as Korra glared on her with death in her eyes. "Well you had so awesome man like Naruto at your side for so many days and you didn't notice how great he is. You just followed that skinny boy with lame haircut, don't take me wrong he is nice and all of this but he is not suited for you. You need a real man like Naruto. " Ikki said quickly like she always does and Korra could only blink. "Okay, I think that I will eat something on the way to gym. " Korra said as she stood up and prepared to leave. "Wait, I'll go with you. " Naruto offered himself while he stood up too and left together with Korra. "Interesting twist of events. " Tenzin muttered as he took a sip of tea.

"Why you offered yourself to acompany me? " Korra asked as she and Naruto were walking down to port. "Well, I saw how they will begin ask me all kinds of questions so I saw it like logical solution. " Naruto answered with chuckle as he took Korra under his shoulder. "But what bothers me is what are you going to say to Mako? " Naruto asked and suddenly Korra stopped walking. "Honestly, I don't know. I can't tell him that I opened my eyes and realized that he isn't the right man for me or something like that. " Korra said but then Naruto hugged her tightly. "Then throw it on me. Tell him that you wanted to make me jealous and never meant to hurt him. " Naruto said but Korra shook her head. "It's also too cold. I don't know what to say. " Korra said and then Naruto sighed. "Then don't say anything now, you have important match tonight and it will not help if you or Mako will be distracted, leave it on other time when you will clear your head." Naruto said as he looked directly to Korra's ocean eyes. "You will leave me to still act like Mako's girlfriend until I will not find any excuse for him? " Korra asked. "Why not? I know that now you like me but you still have some feelings for Mako too, it's not easy for you to tell him that you like someone else so I'm giving you some time. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on lips. They were just standing there and kissing for few moments until they pulled away from each other. "If it makes you feel better, you are much better kisser than Mako. " Korra said with chuckle. "I knew it even before you said it. I have much more experience than him. " Naruto said with perverted smirk as he grabbed Korra tightly around waist and teleported away.

Pro-Bending Arena – Evening

"Where the hell is Mako! " Korra shouted in flustration while she was walking around checkroom while Naruto was standing between doors and Bolin was leaning against wall. "Don't worry Korra, he will show up. " Bolin said as Pabu jumped on his shoulder. "See? Even Pabu thinks that Mako will arrive on time. " Bolin said with laugh but then referee walked inside. "Do you have replacement for missing member? " he asked and Bolin's face fell. "Okay maybe he will not make it. " Bolin said with anime tears while Korra looked on Naruto. "Are you in Naruto? " Korra asked as Naruto nodded. "I will do my best to help you. " Naruto said as he walked next to referee. "Your name boy? " referee asked. "Naruto Namikaze. " Naruto said as referee wrote it down. "You are waterbender right? " Naruto nodded and referee looked on Korra. "It means that you must use different bending Avatar, choose one, fire or air? " referee questioned while Korra made her mind because she doesn't know how to airbend. "I will use fire. " Korra said as referee nodded, wrote it down and left. "Well this will be interesting. " Naruto said as he grabbed Mako's clothes for Pro-bending. "And this will be so tight on me. " Naruto muttered as Korra with Bolin laughed. "Don't worry Naruto, we have one extra clothes for you. " Korra said while she brought same clothes like they have, these were just larger. "Atleast you have backup plan guys. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on cheek and Bolin's jaw hit the ground while Korra smiled. "What was that? " Bolin shouted while he pointed on Naruto who smirked. "Well Mako isn't here so you know, some things happened yesterday and we didn't want him to know that we are together, atleast not before the game. " Naruto said as he went to suit up. "He will explode. " Bolin muttered while he was thinking about Mako's reaction when he will find out that Naruto and Korra are together.

Arena – Few moment later

"And now welcome our Fire Ferrets! With new reinforcement who is here instead of star attacker Mako, please welcome newest member of Fire Ferrets! Naruto Namikaze! " announcer exclaimed as crowd erupted to cheers even when they don't know of what is Naruto capable. Fire Ferrets then walked to middle where they face their opponents. "Remember Naruto, it's about speed. " Korra said as Naruto brought his arms to attacking position and smirked. "Are you sure that you need to say something about speed to me? Remember who is THE fastest man alive. " Naruto said as his hands glowed with bright blue color and started to feel water under him. He isn't going to use typical bending but his little bit improved version, bending but with chakra. While this was happening someone arrived to stands. "Damm! I'm late! " Mako growled when he saw Naruto down in arena with his brother and girlfriend. "Don't worry. They found replacement for you and I heard that he is strong waterbender so they will be okay. " some black haired and really beatiful woman said as she grabbed Mako's shoulder. "You don't understand Asami, I hate that guy and he will show that he is better in pro-bending than me, it will be my death. " Mako hissed while woman named Asami raised eyebrow. "Why do you hate him? " Asami asked but then she heard yell. "Begin. " referee shouted and Fire Ferrets were prepared to carry out their plan. Bolin shot earth disc on opponent who was on right side while Korra released steam of fire on the one who was on left. They did what Naruto predicted and jumped close to their teammate who was standing in middle. It all happened so quickly that they didn't have time to attack until powerful turrent of water hit them and threw away from arena. "Tripple Knockout! That's awesome! Fire Ferrets won! " announcer shouted as everyone's eyes widened and then entire crowd started to cheer.

"That was awesome Naruto! " Korra shouted as she and Bolin hugged him while he chuckled. "I told you that I know how to read people like book, they were too slow and we were too fast. " Naruto said as he put Bolin and Korra under his shoulders. "Fire Ferrets! " crowd cheered while Mako was silent. "How he did it? They were all so fast and it looked like they are working together for eternity. " Mako whispered as he went to the rail and looked directly to arena and then Naruto noticed him. "Guys, look who showed up. " Naruto said as Korra and Bolin looked up and saw Mako with Asami standing there. "Maybe our breakup will be easier than I thought. " Korra whispered to Naruto's ear and he chuckled. "Maybe yes but I have bad feeling that no. " Naruto said as he and his teammates walked back to checkroom where few moments later arrived Mako. "Couldn't you wait for me?! " Mako snapped but in second he was pinned to wall by pissed Korra. "Wait?! We could be disqualified! Naruto saved our team and gave us opportunity to shine in next matches! " Korra snapped on Mako who narrowed his eyes. Korra then looked on Asami. "And who is this? " Korra asked as she walked back to her wardrobe. "This is Asami Sato. Our new sponsor. " Mako said and then Naruto walked out from shower with towel around waist. "Hey Firecoward. " Naruto greeted as he walked to his wardrobe and let towel freely fell down. Girls started immadeatly to blush while boys turned away. "Ehm Naruto. " Korra said as she slighty covered her eyes. "What? " Naruto asked as he turned around and this time girls faces looked like tomato. Naruto then looked down and laughed. "Sorry, I'm used to- well it doesn't matter. " Naruto said as he put his pants on.

"So you were late because you found new girlfriend and sponsor in one person? " Korra asked but Mako shook his head. "You are my girlfriend and you know that. " Mako said as he stepped toward Korra but she made step away. "Well there is few new things you are not aware of. " Korra said as Naruto walked next to her and she grabbed his hand. "Yesterday was day when I realized that I don't love you. I loved only how you were cool and these things but now I can clearly see that I have more in common with Naruto than with you. " Korra said as Mako's eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me? " Mako asked as tears of sadness appeared in his eyes. "Yes Mako, I'm breaking up with you. I was always in love with image of you, I always thought that you are made for me but you are not. Everytime when we were together you were only talking about how good you are or how bad world is, with Naruto I have everything what I want. I'm sorry. " Korra said as she turned away and walked back to her wardrobe unaware that Mako isn't so calm as he looks. "Why don't you return to Water Tribe?! " Mako snapped as he went to use fire punch on Naruto who simply grabbed his hand. "Don't be so emotive Firecoward, you are man so behave like that. " Naruto said as burst of fire pushed Mako away. He looked on Naruto with wide eyes and so did Asami and Bolin. "Did you just used firebending? " Mako shuttered and his question was answered when lightning appeared around Naruto's hand. "What do you think? " Naruto hissed but then Korra grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough Naruto. They don't need to know how strong are you. " Korra said as lightning dissappeared. "Korra said that I'm extremly strong waterbender but why do you think that I'm able to change on Dragon? Because I'm firebender too. See you next time Firecoward. " Naruto said as he grabbed Korra around waist and vanished.

"How the hell is he doing that? I saw that so many times but I still can't figure it out. Is he using firebending or waterbending for it? " Bolin wondered as he placed hand under chin and looked on place where Naruto and Korra dissappeared. "It seemed like he just vanished. " Asami said as she walked to Bolin who nodded. "He told me that it's teleport but I can't figure it our how is he doing it. " Bolin said as he made face which indicates that he is thinking deeply about something. Thing which brought him back to reality was that he heard of something what fell on ground, he looked behind himself and Mako sitting on his butt on ground while he was still staring on the place where Korra and Naruto stood. "She broke up with me like it was just something small. " Mako whispered as Bolin and Asami knelt beside him. "I don't want to sound rude Mako but you were with Korra just few days, before that you were acting like absolute dick toward her so what you expect. Naruto maybe opened her eyes, and don't take this personally but she isn't your type. " Bolin said as he patted his older brother on shoulder and walked out leaving stunned Mako there with Asami. "Are you okay Mako? " Asami asked with concern as Mako nodded. "I don't know if Bolin threw really big rock to my head but I think that he is right. Yes I was acting like a dick toward Korra before we got together and even after we got together, it wasn't so awesome like I imagined it. Maybe Bolin is right and Naruto is right man for her, maybe he is even a good guy but I was just jealous that deeply Korra loved him and not me. " Mako said as he slowly stood up and looked to arena. "And maybe I owe him a apology, for everything I did, said and did. " Mako said as he walked to exit with Asami right behind him.

Air Temple Island

"Wow Korra I must say that I'm impressed. You did it tonight and while you did it quite coldly you did good. " Naruto said as he hugged Korra tightly and she immadeatly returned hug. "It was hard for me but now I feel much better when I have it off from my chest. " Korra said as she burried her head to Naruto's chest. "I know that it's hard but trust me, it's better when you release it from yourself rather sooner than later because it would act like poison in you and it would slowly kill you from inside. " Naruto said as he stroked Korra's hair. "I wonder how he will react later, now we didn't give him too much space to say anything beside that attack on you. " Korra wondered as Naruto placed chin on her head. "I think that Bolin will talk to him. Since I arrived Bolin changed after everything I heard, and if Mako isn't truly idiot then he will understand. " Naruto said as he released hug and grabbed Korra's hand. Together then walked inside and prepared to part their ways in front of their rooms. "Where are you going? " Naruto asked when he saw Korra walking toward her room. "To my room? " Korra asked with confused expression as Naruto grabbed her hand. "I slept yesterday in your room, today is your turn to sleep in mine. " Naruto said as he picked up Korra and teleported to his bed. "You are truly idiot, do you know it? " Korra asked with smirk as she put down her boots and jacket and same thing did Naruto. Naruto then covered them in blanket and kissed Korra on head. "You don't know how many times I already heard it. Good night. " Naruto said as he and Korra slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

Following Morning – Air Temple Island

"Dad. Did you see Naruto play yesterday? How good he was? " Meelo asked while he and rest of family without Korra and Naruto sat behind the table. "Well I must admit that it was good to watch him. He ended match with great tactic which he created for him, Korra and Bolin. He delivered bone crushing Tripple Knockout to guts of his opponents. " Tenzin replied. "Thank you Tenzin. I'm glad you liked it. " Naruto who walked there with Korra under his shoulder said with smile as he and Korra sat down. "Sleeping together again? " Tenzin asked with raised eyebrow when he saw two teenagers sat down. "Yes, we slept together, again. " Korra muttered with annoyed expression and then frequency in radio changed. "Good morning my fellow citizens of Republic City, it's me Amon but you know that. I'm sorry that you didn't hear anything about me or equalists in these last days but don't worry, we are back. After my loss on Island of Avatar Aang I realized one thing. Namikaze Naruto, I challenge you to fight me alone. I'm sure that you are going to tell me your demands on press conference which you will call for sure after this broadcast ends, good day. " Amon said everything he wanted while everyone in Republic City stood like ghost with opened mouth and wide eyes but Naruto was something different. "Well, atleast I have chance to finish what I began. " Naruto said as he cracked his neck. "Are you sure Naruto? Amon is a dangerous man. " Pema said as Naruto smiled on her. "Don't worry Pema, I faced worse man that Amon. " Naruto said as he looked on Tenzin. "Will you call press conference please? " Naruto asked as Tenzin nodded and stood up. "I trust that you know what are you doing. " Tenzin said. "You have no idea how much I know what I'm going to do. " Naruto said with smirk as Tenzin walked away.

City Hall – Later that day

"Are you sure that it's wise Naruto? " Korra asked as she grabbed Naruto's hand. "You don't know full extension of my powers Korra so yeah, I'm more than confident that I know what I am doing. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on forehead. "Naruto, reporters are waiting. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded and together with Tenzin, Lin and Korra walked out from Hall and saw many reporters standing there. "Okay, first question. " Lin said and first reporter raised his hand. "Mr. Namikaze. Now after events on Island of Avatar Aang, do you think that you know why is leader of Equalists so interested in you? " Naruto sighed and prepared to answer. "Yes, he saw how strong I'm. It doesn't matter if he will bring army next time, he knows that he can't defeat me, atleast I hope that he knows it or I will be forced to show him it again. " Naruto replied as next reporter raised her hand. "Everybody knows that you are waterbender but can you closely describe how strong are you when even Avatar said that you are stronger than her? " next reporter questioned. "I will describe it simply. If I want then entire sea and water in and around Republic City is my weapon. I can create tsunami big enough to level Republic City with the ground. " Naruto said while everyone gasped. "Do you have any message for Amon? " next reporter asked and Naruto sighed. "I don't like repeating Amon but I will do it for you. Tonight, Island of Avatar Aang, Museum. I don't care if you bring all your soldiers, airships, navy or whatever you want, I will wait for you there, alone. I will personally take care of that we will be alone. No Police, no Avatar, nobody. Just you, me and any other soldier you will bring. That's all. " Naruto said as all reporters shot from their seats and started asking questions but Naruto just walked to Hall.

"Are you sure that it was wise Naruto? You just allowed Amon to bring anything. " Tenzin wondered with crossed hands on chest. "You will be surprised how quickly it all will go to the ground, because I'm going to lose some steam. " Naruto said with smirk but then Korra with Mako, Bolin, Asami and Lin walked in. "What the hell are you thinking boy? You can't just throw Police Department away from this?! " Lin snapped on Naruto who narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say that you will not interfere. When you will see how quickly I will take down Amon's forces you will arest them immadeatly. " Naruto said as he crossed arms on his own. "And what makes you think that you will be able to take them down? " Lin asked trought gritted teeth. "You never saw everything what I can do. Waterbending isn't my strongest weapon. " Naruto said as Lin growled and walked away. "Naruto, I know that you are strong but isn't it little bit too much? " Korra asked as she hugged Naruto. "You know that nobody who is human can't kill me so don't worry, I'll be okay. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on forehead and then looked on Mako. "Firecoward? What are you doing here? " Naruto asked but Mako raised hands. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm not going to do next scene. In fact I'm here to apologize to you, for everything I ever said about you or anything else. I was just jealous of you, you are strong and strong, beatiful and smart women love men like you, so please accept this apology. " Mako said as he extended his hand and Naruto smiled. He took Mako's arm. "There is no need to apologize Mako. Every men on your place would do same thing. " Naruto said with smile as he shook with Mako's hand while Mako smiled. "What are you going to do with Amon tonight? You practically gave him perfect opportunity how to take you down. " Bolin wondered but Naruto chuckled. "You will find out why I got nickname Demon of the Red Moon. " Naruto said but then he vanished. "He did it again!" Bolin shouted as he grabbed his head.

Island of Avatar Aang – Evening

Naruto appeared there and saw groups of Police Metalbenders doing some work. "I'm sorry, do you know where is Chief Beifong? " Naruto asked politely and nearest police officer answered. "She is in middle of building. " he replied as Naruto nodded. "Thank you very much. " Naruto said as he walked away to middle of museum where was Lin standing while plice officers were putting something to corners of hall. "Can I ask what are you doing here Chief Beifong? " Naruto asked as he walked next to Lin and crossed arms on chest. "I decided that I will believe that you can manage to defeat Amon but if not, we want atleast some intel on him. " Lin said as she pointed on camera. "Good strategy, but don't worry. He will have no time to do anything. " Naruto said with smile as he prepared to walk away but Lin grabbed his arm. "Why do you think that you can defeat him, I know that you are not from this world but what makes you think you are able to do it? " Lin asked as she let Naruto's arm. "Because you don't know what I can do. You bending is like toy for me, I'm much more dangerous than any of your worst criminals. " Naruto said as he sat down to middle of museum with crossed legs. "What is he doing? " policeman asked and then Naruto started floating in air and everyone gasped. "He can fly? " next police office shuttered but Lin walked in front of everyone. "It doesn't matter what is he doing here right now, concetrate on mounting that cameras. " Lin ordered as everyone returned to their work. _"What are you capable of Naruto Namikaze? "_ Lin wondered while she was watching floating Naruto who had closed eyes and hands on knees.

Coast of Republic City – Midnight

"I hope that he knows what is he doing. " Tarrlok said. He is standing right beside Tenzin and Lin who are watching monitors where is Naruto. "Don't worry Tarrlok. Naruto is extremly strong person who can make his enemies run for their lives. " Tenzin said as he looked out and saw Korra standing on coast while he and rest were in tents. "Chief! We spotted ten enemy airships. They are heading toward Island of Avatar Aang! " police office shouted as Lin's eyes widened. "Ten? " Lin asked if she heard right. "In fact eleven, one of them looks like some kind of flagship. " officer reported. "We must immadeatly inform Naruto! He can't beat everybody! " Lin snapped and prepared to call rest of Police but Tenzin grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down Lin. Naruto has everything under control. " Tenzin said. "How can you say that?! " Lin snapped and Tenzin pointed outside on Korra. "Korra is calm, he had to tell her something because you know her, she would be already on her way there. " Tenzin said and then he saw Mako, Bolin and Asami walking toward Korra. "Are you okay Korra? I just heard that- " Mako was about to say something but eleven airships just flew over them and everyone's eyes widened. "He knew that there will be so many Equalists! That son of bitch! " Korra hissed because Naruto told her that she has to stay away from island. "Check the cameras and inform Naruto! " Lin snapped as officer nodded. "Naruto Namikaze, we registered eleven enemy airships nearing toward Island, are you sure that you will handle it? " office asked and Naruto heard it trought transmitter which Lin left him. "Eleven airships, five boats and nearly three hundred soldiers in it actually. Yes it will be walk in park. " Naruto said back still with closed eyes while he was gathering natural energy. "What the hell is he thinking?! " Lin snapped but Naruto only smirked when airships were pinned to island and soldiers started coming out.

"Let's begin. " Naruto whispered as all light around him shattered. "Damm! We can't see anything! " Lin shouted. _"Sixty, eighty, one hundred, one hundred-fifty. "_ Naruto thought while he was counting soldiers who were surrounding him. "You made one big mistake Amon. I told you to bring everything and yet you left almost half of soldiers outiside. " Naruto said still with closed eyes as flames appeared in corners of hall and lightened it completely. Eyes of Lin and others widened at number of enemies but what shocked them was that Naruto is still so calm. "Don't worry Naruto, you will not get from here. " Amon said as Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Tell me Amon. " Naruto said as something started expanding trought his body. His Dragon Mark is enfulging his whole body. "What the hell is that?! " Lin shuttered while everyone around together with Amon and his forces had similar thoughts in their minds. Naruto's hair are now long, almost like Madara's, color of his skin changed on gray and his nails changed on black claws. "Have you ever heard definition of insanity? " Naruto asked with devil smirk while he showed that even his teeth now looks like sharp fangs. "No. " Amon replied simply as Naruto chuckled and lightning appeared around his arms. "Me neither. " Naruto said as he appeared in front of Amon, just in blink of eye. Naruto then slashed Amon trought chest with his claws powered by lightning and everyone's eyes widened. "What the?! " Tarrlok snapped and then Naruto placed hand on ground. "Lightning Release : Four Pillar Bind. " Naruto stated as four pillars of lightning appeared from ground and created prison around Amon's forces and Naruto. "Lightning? You said that he is waterbender! " Tarrlok stated as he looked on Tenzin. "I thought that he is. " Tenzin shuttered. Naruto then stood up and looked on fallen Amon.

"Do you know why someone calls me Demon of the Red Moon? " Naruto asked as lightning around his arms changed color on red and Muramasa appeared in his hand. Amon just grabbed his deep wound while two soldiers helped him to stood up. "You are about to find out. " Naruto said and then he vanished. In second everyone could see only flash of light and scream of Amon's soldiers. Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone of them fell on ground with slash which went trought their shoulder. Naruto then looked on rest which he didn't hit and smirked. "You are next. " Naruto said as he extended Muramasa. "Storm Release : Eye of the Hurricane Massive Rotation. " he said as he started spinning and created massive lightning tornado which enfulged next part of soldiers. "We must retreat. Destroy that prison and get me to airship. " Amon said weakily while he was carried by his two soldiers. "We must destroy ground to release that prison. " Lieutenant said as he used his electrified kali sticks on ground which second later shattered and released Naruto's technique. "Hurry. " Lieutenant said as Amon was carried to his airship. "Retreat! " Lieutenant shouted but it was too late, everyone was already on ground but Naruto was nowhere to see. "Are you looking for someone? " voice behind Lieutenant said. He swung with his stick but Naruto grabbed them even when they were electrified. "What a useless attack. " Naruto muttered as he snapped stick on half and kicked out Lieutenant from museum outside. Naruto then walked past him and slashed him trought back. "Don't worry, it's not deadly injury. " Naruto said as he looked toward sky and saw all airships retreating. "Let's ro **cket! "** Naruto shouted as he changed on something gigantic, something what covered entire Republic City.

"He is even bigger than before. " Mako shuttered at sight of Naruto in his full Demon Titan form. "You knew that he can change on something like that? " Lin asked with wide eyes as Korra and Mako nodded. "How the hell is that possible? " Tarrlok shuttered and then ball of blue energy appeared in front of Naruto's face. **"Dragon Beam! "** Naruto roared as he released beam of pure blue energy which went trought airships like knife trought butter. "Sir! We are followed by something gigantic! It's bringing down every ship behind us! " pilot shouted when he saw that Naruto is tearing apart all airships. "Proceed to Plan B. " Amon muttered before he passed out in medbay. "You heard Amon officer! Contact Ground Commander! " next Lieutenant shouted as pilot nodded. "Commander, proceed to Plan B! " pilot reported. "Understood. " commander said. **"You are not goint to get away Amon! "** Naruto shouted with devil smirk on his face but then he heard explosion behind him, his eyes widened and heart stopped. _**"Korra! "**_ Naruto thought with gritted teeth as he let Amon's airship with few others leave. _**"I will get you next time you son of bitch! "**_ Naruto thought as he quickly flew back to Command Center of Police Department. "Lieutenant, it flew away. " pilot reported as Lieutenant sighed and leaned against rail. "We lost more than half of our strength, I think that it will need some time until we will be back in full strength again. " Lieutenant muttered while he was looking on gigantic Dragon who was flying back to Command Center.

"Korra! Tenzin! " Naruto shouted when he landed on place where Command Center would be but it was one big rubble. "Byakugan. " Naruto said as he scanned his surrounding until he found first group. "Hang on guys! Earth Release : Opening Earth Rising Excavation! " Naruto shouted as he slammed hands on ground and all rubble around trapped group blew away from them. "Guys are you okay?! " Naruto shouted as he ran to Tenzin, Lin and Tarrlok. "We are okay Naruto. " Tenzin replied but Naruto didn't see Korra. "Where is Korra? Wasn't she with you during fight? " Naruto asked and Tenzin shook head. "She, Mako, Bolin and Asami were on coast when you were fighting. " Tenzin said as Naruto nodded and looked toward coast. "I got them! " Naruto stated as he teleported there and looked under himself. "Earth Release : Moving Earth Core. " Naruto said as big hole appeared under him together with his friends. "What would you do without me guys? " Naruto muttered with chuckle while his friend walked out from there silently. "What is happening guys? " Naruto asked when he saw blank faces of his friends. "What exactly you are? " Korra was first to recover and ask. "That's something I would like to hear too, you are here long enough Naruto and you know that you can trust us. " Tenzin said as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"For many of you. I'm not from Water Tribe, in fact I'm not from this world. " Naruto began but he was immadeatly interrupted. "What do you mean by that? " Mako asked. "Patience Mako. I will get there. " Naruto said as Mako nodded. "I'm from different world where I got punished. Punishment is being here, in different world. I'm normal human but many people see me like some God figure because of my power. I'm something like hybrid, hybrid of human and Demon. " Naruto explained. "So that's why Demon of the Red Moon. " Bolin said but Naruto shook his head. "No Bolin, I got that nickname when I slaughtered one hundred bandits in blink of eye. " Naruto said as everyone's eyes widened except Korra who already heard it. "You did what? " Mako asked if he heard right. "I killed one hundred bandits who destroyed village in one second. " Naruto repeated himself one more time. "Now to point why I'm here. Back in my world is artifact called Stone of Time. Guardians of Time caught me trying to use it because I wanted to revert time, because someone close to me died. They said that I will be punished and next thing what I know is that I woke up on Air Temple Island. " Naruto explained with sad smile. "So you are saying that you are something like inhuman or I don't know how to call you? " Lin asked. "Well in this world sure, your bending is something what are we learning in school when we are five or six and then we are bringing it to other level. " Naruto said as he formed hand sign. "We are mixing psychical energy, your bending and spiritual energy, something what only Korra has while everyone in our world has it, it's called chakra. " Naruto said as he formed few next hand signs and breathed out fire dragon. "And this is what we call Ninjutsu. " Naruto said as he put his hands down.

"No words? " Naruto questioned when he saw shocked faces of his friends who were deadly silent until Lin stepped in front of everyone. "I don't care how or why you did everything you said but I know one thing. You just kicked butt of Equalists Leader and saved everyone here, I'm thankful for it. " Lin said with slight bow and everyone's eyes widened, she never was so polite to anybody. "Thank you Chief Beinfong. " Naruto said with smile but then he noticed then rest of Police Department is bowing too. "Thank you Naruto Namikaze. " everyone said in same time while Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "There is not need to thank. " Naruto said with nervous smile as he waved with his hand, and then Korra walked to him. "I don't know what to think Naruto. I always knew that you are not from this world and that you are strong but I never imagined to be in presence of God. " Korra said as she went to bow her head but Naruto grabbed her chin gently. "There is no need to bow Korra, especially to you. " Naruto said as he looked directly to Korra's eyes. "I'm not God, even I have weakness and not one but many. Here I'm normal person just like everyone here. " Naruto said and then he got hugged by Korra. "Every strong idiot need weak girl behind him. " Korra said as Naruto's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Do you know that I already heard this sentence, exactly same sentence, from Sakura. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on head and released a hug. "I don't know what to say, maybe it's gift from heaven to our Avatar, maybe you will guide her in better way than me. This is maybe moment when story about Korra ends and Legend begins. " Tenzin said as he walked toward Naruto and Korra. "Don't say things like that Tenzin, you are her Master and always will. " Naruto said but Korra sighed. "Well I just think that with Naruto like teacher it will be bigger fun. " Korra said as she kissed Naruto on cheek and adults laughed. "I think that we will let you alone. " Tenzin said as he, Tarrlok, Lin and Police officers walked away leaving Team Avatar alone.

"What is happening Mako? Aren't you going to yell on me? " Naruto said with chuckle as Mako shook his head. "Now when I know that you are from different world I think that nothing can surprise me anymore. " Mako said with laugh as he patted Naruto on shoulder and then grabbed it. "I thought that you are not human after that deadly workout with you. " Bolin said with chuckle as he grabbed Naruto's other shoulder. Everyone looked then on Asami. "Well I don't know you yet, we only met after match and at City Hall so I can't say anything. " Asami said as others chuckled. "But I can see that we can make a fine Team. " Asami said and walked toward others until she hugged Korra who was in front of Naruto. Naruto then put arms around Mako and Bolin and three of them formed circle around hugging girls. It looked like one big family hug. "From now we are Team Avatar. " Naruto said with smile as everyone looked on him and smiled. "But now I think that it's time to go home. " Naruto said as he grabbed Korra around waist and created chakra arms to grab others and then they vanished. In second Mako and Bolin appeared in their apartment. "He did it again! " Bolin said with laugh. "Yeah, he is good. " Mako said with slight smile and second later Asami appeared in her house. "He really knows how to teleport. " she said with chuckle as she walked to her room. Next second later Naruto with Korra appeared on Air Temple Island. "What is happening Naruto? Tired after tough day? " Korra teased while Naruto brought her closer to him. "Well, yeah. " Naruto said with sigh. "Then come on, even you need to sleep. " Korra said and in second they were in Naruto's room. "He is returning to his old self slowly. Maybe his time here will slowly end. " voice of Death God said from nowhere.


	4. Beginning of Revolution

Beginning of Revolution

Air Temple Island – Training Ground

"Okay, since all of you asked me for a training before your next match, I'm going to train you all. " Naruto said while he stood in front of Fire Ferrets like their teacher. "How do you want train us all in same time? " Mako asked as Naruto smirked and formed hand sign. "Shadow Clone Technique. " Naruto said and his three copies appeared. "Yeah, I forgot that you are practically God. " Mako muttered while Asami who is sitting at side of training ground laughed. "Now split up and I will show you what are you going to do. " Naruto ordered as everyone walked away from original Naruto with one clone. "Mako, you are going to learn how to use head and not only raw power to get trought opponent's defence. " Naruto said while his clone released stream of fire from his hands. "Let the fire go trought you like lightning. " Naruto said as he extended hand and when fire was near him he started circling and formed on big fire tornado around him. "This will be excellent defence and offence. " Naruto said from inside and then he used other hand to create opening in tornado, tornado now practically changed on wall of fire. "And now release it! " Naruto said as he swung with both hands and sent fire wall back on clone which dispelled it with Rinnegan. "I hope that it's not too much for you Mako. " Naruto said with chuckle but Mako chuckled nervously while Naruto walked to other clone. "Bolin, you lack in terms of speed. I will be throwing on you everything what I see as necessary and you have to avoid it. " Naruto said as he swung with his fist and Bolin raised eyebrow until invisible force hit him to face. "I said everything, so it means that air too. " Naruto's clone said as he kicked to ground and ground under Bolin threw him to air. Naruto then walked to Korra who nervously chuckled.

"You have nothing more to learn about Waterbending Korra so we are going to train something else. " Naruto said with small smile. "Something else? What do you mean? " Korrra asked as Naruto smiked and visible thin air appeared around his arm. "Airbending. " Naruto said simply as Korra chuckled nervously. "Then why did you created three your copies? " Korra asked as Naruto pointed behind himself. Korra looked there and saw last clone walking to Asami. "Asami isn't some weak girl. I can see potential in her and since she isn't bender than I'm going to teach her how to fight hand-to-hand. " Naruto said with smile as he grabbed Korra around waist. "What are you going to do? " Korra asked as Naruto smirked. "Teach you Airbending. " Naruto said as he crouched little bit and launched himself and Korra high to air. It was all followed by Korra's screams while Naruto was laughing and flying high to clouds. "I want to know fly like him. " Bolin said with dreammy eyes but then he got hit to face by air. "But first I need to learn how to avoid air. " Bolin muttered with sigh. "What the hell are you doing Naruto?! " Korra screamed like small girl and then Naruto stopped and looked down. "Okay, that's enough. " Naruto said as he flew away from Korra. "I'm going to kill you Naruto. " Korra hissed and then began scream like she is going to die but she didn't notice that she isn't falling down. "Calm down Korra. " Naruto said as Korra opened eyes and gasped. "I can fly. " Korra said with smirk. "Yes, you can while my chakra is connected with you. " Naruto said back and then he sat down with crossed legs. "Now do everything what I say. " Naruto literally ordered as Korra nodded and sat down to same position like Naruto.

"Airbending is quite easy but you need to clean your head. Let all air around you help. It will help you to be more concetrated. " Naruto instructed while he closed eyes and Korra did the same thing. Naruto then frowned. _"Until now I wasn't able to sense them but now I can sense them clearly. Are you here to judge me if I changed or what? "_ Naruto thought when he looked to distance and saw two figures which few seconds later vanished. "He saw us. " Life God gasped. "He has Muramasa, it's combination of all Dragon Swords, it's tool of immortals and you know that right now he is almost immortal so it's not impossible for him to see us since he has in this body more power than us. " Death God said back as he crossed arms on chest. "And I don't count that he now knows how to use Hell and Heaven Release. " LG said as DG nodded his head and turned around. "It's our goal. He needs to return to his world stronger than ever. " DG said. "But you know that this is his future self, when he will return he will be thirteen again. " LG stated and DG looked on her with small smirk. "Abilities are not so important as experience. " DG said and vanished slowly followed by LG. _"They are gone. "_ Naruto thought after Guardians of Time vanished from his sight. He then looked on Korra and his eyes widened in pure shock. There was a ball of high concetrated air around her. _"You must be fucking kidding me! Tenzin told me that Korra has no skills to airbend but what I can see right now isn't what I heard._ Korra? Are you thinking about something? " Naruto asked as Korra slighty smiled. "You said that I need to clean my head but I still think about you as my shield and protector. " Korra said as Naruto smirked when he figured it out. "Open your eyes Korra but but try to still think about me. " Naruto instructed as he stood up and walked closer to Korra who opened eyes and gasped. "How is it possible?! " she shuttered and then ball around her vanished.

"Try to imagine that I work as your weapon in your mind, just like you did when you thought about me as your protector. " Naruto said and Korra nodded and closed eyes again. She then performed turnaround kick and released gust of wind which hit Naruto and sent him flying. _"It's exactly like I thought. "_ Naruto thought before he and Korra started falling down on island. "You did it Korra, you know how to airbend. " Naruto said with laugh as he flew toward Korra while they were falling down. "So everything what I needed was something what matters only in my mind? " Korra questioned as Naruto nodded. "Probably. Remember, Air Nation is nation of Monks and their strongest weapon is their brain. " Naruto said as he grabbed Korra around waist and teleported on ground. "Do you know that I hate when you do it. " Korra said as she covered her mouth and grabbed her stomach. "You finished sooner than I expected. " voice behind Naruto and Korra said. They turned around and saw Tenzin standing there with crossed arms on chest. "Because I think that something and by that something I mean myself was everything what Korra needed to learn Airbending. " Naruto said as he teleported away from Korra and Tenzin. "Show him what you can do Korra. Show him what you learned up there. " Naruto said with smile as Korra jumped toward him and released gust of wind from her hand while Naruto simply blocked it with bare hand and Tenzin let his jaw fall on ground. "You know how to airbend. It's not perfect but you know it. " Tenzin shuttered as Korra walked to Naruto. "That's because I have best teacher. " Korra said as she kissed Naruto on cheek. "I believe that now you have more things to teach her than me. " Naruto said as he looked on Tenzin with smile.

"Naruto. " someone called as Naruto, Tenzin and Korra turned on Lin Beifong. "There is something I have to discuss with you and Tenzin. " Lin stated as Naruto nodded, so he and Tenzin together with Lin went inside. "What was that? " Korra wondered with raised eyebrow. "We just got message from Amon, he wants to attack during Finals, he claims that his revolution begins there. " Lin reported as Naruto with Tenzin frowned. "So you say that we have just two days to prepare? " Tenzin questioned. "Two days to prepare or two days to cancel Finals. " Lin said as Naruto narrowed eyes. "Korra will never allow it, and we should not either since that's what Amon wants. " Naruto said as Lin nodded. "Can we count with your help? " she asked as Naruto immadeatly nodded. "Of course, I will do anything to secure Korra's safety just like I will take care of safety of Republic City. " Naruto stated as Lin nodded. "And there is one more thing I have to discuss with you. " Lin said as she narrowed eyes and looked out of window. "Your friend Asami, how much do you know about her? " Lin asked when she watched Naruto's clone train with Asami. "Not much, why? " Naruto questioned as Lin turned on him. "Because we have tip that her father, Hiroshi Sato can be in one group with Equalists and supplying them with weapons. " Lin said as Naruto narrowed eyes. "It would make a sense, Equalists have lot of advanced weapons and Future Industries is one of the places where they can get it. " Naruto said as Lin nodded. "Not counting that one firebender killed Asami's mother. " Lin explained as Naruto nodded. "Will you help us tomorrow? We want to investigate Sato Estate. " Lin questioned and Naruto nodded. "Have a good day. " Lin said when she left together with Naruto while Tenzin stayed inside.

"Hey Naruto, what Lin wanted? " Korra asked when she saw Naruto walking out of house. "Nothing important for now, you will know about it tomorrow but it's better when you don't know about it right now. " Naruto said as he took Korra under his shoulder. "Is something happening? " Korra asked when Naruto kissed her on forehead. "There is still something happening until is Amon with his group out there. " Naruto said as he and Korra walked back to training ground. "You know what I'm talking about. " Korra said as she looked directly to Naruto's azure eyes. "So you have to know why I'm not going to tell you about it today. " Naruto said as he kissed Korra on head. "Hey Naruto! " Asami called as she walked to Korra and Naruto. "Is something happening Asami? " Naruto asked with kind smile. "I was thinking about tomorrow, what would you say about spending it at my house together with others? I have a pool and lot of other things so I think that It would be great rest for all of us. " Asami said as Naruto mentally frowned. _"Atleast that I don't believe in coincidence or this would be one big coincidence. "_ Naruto thought as he smiled on Asami. "I think that it's great idea Asami, we will have fun. " Naruto said and then Mako with Bolin arrived. "You agree with it? I thought that you will be against it because you want to train. " Bolin questioned as Naruto chuckled. "Come on, I'm also human, I can't train all the time. " Naruto argued as everyone looked on him with raised eyebrow. "The fact that I'm strong like – Come on even I can get tired, I think. " Naruto defended himself best as he could but it didn't help to much.

"He is in form we want him, do you think that we should take him back to his world? " Life God asked while she and Death God were looking over Naruto from some kind of different dimension. "He is truly ready for his return but we can let him to be here for some time, he will helps them tomorrow and then, he will return to his universe. " DG said as he looked on Naruto. "He will not take it easily, he wants to help that girl so much and if we drag him away in middle of open war, he will probably not want to become Keeper of Balance. " LG said as DG nodded. "While it is true, he also has to realize that this isn't his world and he should not interfere in it. " DG agreed but there is something else on LG's mind. "But you know that he already has that technique in his arsenal, if he learns it, he can travel to infinite number of universes and we will not be able to prevent it. " LG stated. "I know but that will be his problem if he mess up timeline continuity. " DG said back as he and LG vanished from there.

Tomorrow – Asami's House

"Wow Asami this is great. " Bolin said with smile as he jumped to the big pool. "Yeah it's great to get – " Mako didn't finish a sentence because he started to melt in awesome warm water. "Looks like guys are out. " Naruto who had Korra under his shoulder said. "Tell me something about your world Naruto, what is different between your and our world? " Asami asked as Naruto chuckled. "Well in my world is bending something what we teach small children but on the other side you have here more advanced technology, we rather bet on older traditions. " Naruto replied. "What about your family? Do you have some siblings or something like that? For example family pet. " Asami asked next question as Naruto sighed sadly. "My parents were killed when I was born. " Naruto said as everyone's eyes widened. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't want to- " Asami wanted to quickly apologize but Naruto just waved with his hand. "It's okay, you couldn't know that I don't have a parents. " Naruto said but then some servant came there. "Miss Asami, there is a Police Chief at the door and she wants to speak with you. " servant reported as Asami raised eyebrow while Naruto walked out from pool. "And I thought that they will not appear today. " Naruto said as he quickly used towel to dry up and with his teleport he got to his clothes in second. "You know what is happening? " Asami asked as Naruto nodded. "And I hope that you don't have anything with it. " Naruto said as he walked away from pool.

"Miss Sato, I have permission to look over your house and estate because there is lot of evidence that your father can work with criminal group Equalists. " Lin stated when Asami appeared with others in front of door. "What are you talking about? " Asami shuttered as Police Metalbenders walked inside the house. "Your company, we have many witnesses who saw how is Future Industries moving big machines which are not cars or any of your products to streets of Republic City, and even if he is not working with Equalists he is doing it illegally. " Naruto explained as he looked on Asami who couldn't believe what she just heard. "So I really hope that you don't know anything about it or you will be in big trouble. " Naruto said as he looked to Asami's eyes and saw fear in them. "Fear in your eyes is not helping you. " Naruto said as he walked out from house. He then activated Byakugan and was looking everywhere around himself. "Chief Beifong, I have found something. " Naruto called as Lin with Tenzin and Metalbenders followed Naruto to nearby storehouse. "I don't see anything here. " Asami said but Naruto shook his head. "You don't have my eyes. " Naruto said as he slammed punch to wall which shattered and revealed big elevator to underground. "Still thinking that your father has nothing to do with this? " Naruto questioned. "We are going there. " Lin said as she and her metalbenders walked on elevator. "I'm going with you, I'm Avatar after all. " Korra said as she and Naruto together with Tenzin walked on elevator. "You three stay here. " Tenzin ordered to Mako, Bolin and Asami as elevator started moving.

"Why did you not tell me about this Naruto? " Korra asked as Naruto looked on her. "Less people knew- " Naruto prepared to say something but elevator stopped. "It seems that someone doesn't want us to be here. " Lin said as she hit elevator with her foot and used metalbending to make elevator to work again. "You were saying? " Korra asked as Naruto sighed. "It doesn't matter. " Naruto said and they arrived to the end of tunel. "Naruto? " Tenzin questioned as Naruto created Susanoo arm and destroyed wall in front of them. "Be careful, I can sense someone in there. " Naruto said as he created ribcage with arms around him and walked to dark area. "I have a bad feeling about this. " Lin said as she and rest followed Naruto into darkness. "You have reason to be worried. " Naruto said as he concetrated more chakra to his Susanoo until it lightnened entire area. "What is this? " Tenzin shuttered at small army of some machines. "So we have our guy. " Naruto said and then he covered his eyes when all lights around him and others turned on. "I should know that you will be big pain in ass, Naruto Namikaze. " voice from one machine said as every machine there surrounded Naruto and others. "I pressume that you are Hiroshi Sato right? " Naruto asked as he brought down his Susanoo and looked to eyes of Asami's father who was in biggest machine there. "You are right boy. " Hiroshi hissed as Naruto smirked. "You know Hiroshi, for a man who hates benders you- " Naruto was prepared to say something but bolt of electricity was fired on him from Hiroshi's robot. Naruto just raised hand and dispelled Hiroshi's attack. "Don't you know that it's impolite to interrupt when someone is talking to you? " Naruto mocked and then Lin tried to attack robots but nothing happened.

"Nice try Chief Beifong but my machines are not from metal, they are from platinum, even your mother isn't able to bend such a metal. " Hiroshi said with smirk as Lin with other metalbenders frowned until loud screech-like noise didn't fill the air and everyone saw Naruto with golden chakra shuriken in his hand. "But it's not pure platinum, so it's magnetic. Magnet Release : Rasen Shuriken. " Naruto threw shuriken with blinding speed as he made crack in every robot until it exploded and attracted everything magnetic toward it, robots weren't caught in explosion but they were dragged away from our group. "And now. " Naruto stated as he slammed hands on ground. "Steel Release : Steel Projectile. " Naruto said as dozen or more strange balls appeared in front of Naruto. This balls then changed on something like wires and got into robot making them metal. "And now they can use metalbending on them. " Naruto said with smirk as Hiroshi hissed in anger. "Or. " Naruto said as he moved with his hand and all robots were slammed against the wall. "I can use my magnetic powers to move with you like I want. " Naruto said as Hiroshi growled. "Father! " Asami who appeared there with Mako and Bolin shouted. "Asami! Get out of here! This benders will kill you! " Hiroshi yelled but then Naruto grabbed him trought glass shield and threw him out of there. "We will not kill anybody. " Naruto said as he threw Hiroshi to Lin's feet. "He is all yours Chief Beifong. " Naruto said and then clapping filled the air.

"So this was your last move? " voice which only Naruto recognized stated as two figures appread from nowhere. "Life God and Death God? What are you two doing here? " Naruto asked when he saw two people who brought him to this world. "We are here to take you home. " LG said as Naruto's eyes widened. "No, you can't do that right now! I have to help them! " Naruto snapped as DG grabbed his shoulder. "This is their world Naruto, they have to solve their problems by themselves, you already helped them a lot. " DG said as Naruto lowered head. "Can I say goodbye? " Naruto asked as DG nodded. Naruto then walked to Korra who smiled on him. "It's like I imagined but I always knew that you will have to leave. " Korra said as she hugged Naruto tightly who hugged her back. "I hope that we will see again guys. " Naruto said as he looked on Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin and Lin. "Remember Naruto, It doesn't matter that you will be in different world. You will be always in my heart. " Korra said as she and Naruto kissed for the last time. Naruto then walked to Death and Life God. "Don't worry, I'll be back. " Naruto said as he turned last time on Korra before he vanished with two gods in time portal. "I already miss him. " Korra shuttered but then her eyes widened when she got electrized from behind. "Now it will be easy. " Amon who just walked there with his soldiers said when Korra saw that everyone was knocked out. "Revolution has began. "

To be continued …


	5. Trio of Scarlet Gods

Trio of Scarlet Gods

Everything what Naruto accomplished in Korra's world was almost lost. After he vanished from this world Amon started his revolution, while Avatar and her friends were imprisoned, the help came from someone they didn't expect, from Tarrlok who is in fact Amon's brother. After Amon betrayed his own brother, Korra and others contacted United Army and told them that Republic City is under the siege of Equalists. After two long weeks Amon and his group were defeated but the cost was too great, Korra at first lost her power to bend but after she mentally broke down spirits of previous Avatars regained her powers to bend. After Equalists were defeated almost one year later something happened again and this time it's something much bigger. Harmonical Convergence, supernatural phenomenon that occurs once every ten thousand years. Power of this Convergence is almost unlimited so it didn't last long until new vilian appeared and it's Korra's own uncle, Leader of entire Water Tribe. He wants to free a Dark Spirit called Vatuu and create Dark Avatar. He succeeded, he made Vatuu free and absorbed him, granting him same powers as Korra has. Korra was later defeated by Dark Avatar who teleported to World of Living from Spirit world and prepared to destroy Republic City. Korra found a way how to make her Avatar state to become something like spiritual giant, so she teleported to Republic City too and fought with Dark Spirit Vatuu who was slowly winning over Korra until …

"Look up you son of bitch! " Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke and Adria appeared from time portal in their Susanoo form. Naruto then slashed Vatuu trought whole body while Sasuke and Adria landed next to Korra. "Naruto. " Korra muttered in her real body which is in Spirit World. "Naruto? " Tenzin shuttered with wide eyes when he heard Korra say the most powerful name this world ever heard. "Hey Korra! Long time no see! " Naruto shouted on Korra's spirit giant who nodded. Until they had to jump away from purple energy blast. "Who are you? " Vatuu asked as Naruto with his family walked in front of Korra. "We are Namikaze Family. " Naruto said with smirk as Vatuu smirked and fired another energy blast from his chest on Namikaze Family. "If this is all you know- " Naruto said as he prepared to stop blast with bare hand but his eyes widened when his Susanoo arm was destroyed. "Naruto! It has to be! " Sasuke called as Naruto narrowed eyes and nodded. "Korra, this is some kind of Dark Monster right? " Naruto asked. "Yes, this is Dark Spirit Vatuu. " Korra replied as Naruto changed on Demon Titan with weird blue armor on him. **"This being knows how to use Dark Release so I will go first with my Heaven Armor. "** Naruto stated as he shot toward Vatuu with blinding speed.

"You will not- " Vatuu prepared to say that Naruto can't reach him in time but his eyes widened when Naruto teleported there and smashed him to nearby mountain. "You bastard! " Vatuu shouted as he shot toward Naruto who grabbed his hands. **"Sasuke! Adria! Now! "** Naruto called as Sasuke and Adria teleported there and each of them slashed Vatuu from different side. "Naruto wait! I have to take- " Korra snapped when she realized that Vatuu is almost finished but then she saw that red chains appeared from Vatuu's hands when Naruto jumped away from him while golden chains appeared from places where Sasuke and Adria cut down Vatuu. **"You have a chance now, take it out. "** Naruto said toward Korra who realized that Naruto knows about Raava inside Vatuu. So she shot toward pinned Vatuu and slammed hand to his chest where small light appeared. "In every darkness is little bit of light. " Korra said as she took out Light spirit Raava. **"And now I'll finish Vatuu. "** Naruto said as he looked on Sasuke and Adria who nodded and jumped away as Naruto slammed hands on ground.

" **Catastrophic Planetary Construction. "** Naruto said as black ball enfulged Vatuu and brought him hight to sky until ground started to rip apart creating miniature planet from ball which enfulged Vatuu. "And now. " Naruto said as he changed back to human form and Heavenly blue Muramasa appeared in his hand. "Heaven Release : Criticism of the Artisic World Technique! " Naruto shouted as released deep blue wave of ultimate chakra which deleted planet from existence. "It's time to return to Spirit world. " Korra said as she grabbed Sasuke's and Adria's Susanoo form while Naruto jumped on Korra's shoulder and then she teleported them away trought spirit portal. "Dark spirits are retreating. " Tenzin muttered when he saw how Korra with two next giants appeared there. "Hey guys! " Naruto who teleported there called as Korra's spirit giant vanished together with Sasuke's and Adria's Susanoo. "I can't believe it! " Bolin shouted with anime tears as he ran toward Naruto and hugged him tightly. "My lost brother is back! " Bolin shouted happily while Sasuke and Adria appeared behind Naruto. "I'm really flattered Bolin. " Mako grumpled as Bolin finally let Naruto. "Hey Mako, long time no see. " Naruto said with smile. "Long time no see?! That's all what you say?! " Korra who walked there shouted on Naruto who backed up little bit.

"Hey Korra. " Naruto said nervously as he prepared to get punched by Korra but nothing happened, she just hugged him tightly and with single touch Naruto saw everything what happened after he got back to his world. "I'm sorry Korra that I wasn't here for you when you needed me most. " Naruto apologized when he saw how Korra suffered. "It doesn't matter, what matter is that you are finally here. " Korra said back as she kissed Naruto but they were interrupted by cough. "Do you know that you have girlfriend? Huh? Naruto? " Sasuke said as Korra stopped kissing Naruto. "Yeah Naruto, what would Sakura say? " Adria questioned as she crossed her arms on chest. "What are you talking about guys? This is Sakura of this world. " Naruto said nervously as Sasuke raised eyebrow. "Yeah? I don't see any pink hair. " Sasuke said and this time Korra raised eyebrow. "Pink hair? I remember that you told me that she has red hair. " Korra said as she looked on Naruto with dangerous look. "Well she had red hair, in alternate timeline to which I didn't return from here, it's a long story. " Naruto said as he scratched back of his head and Korra looked on Sasuke and Adria. "So you are? " Korra asked as she pointed on them. "I'm Sasuke, Naruto's cousin. " Sasuke introduced himself with bright smile. "I'm Adria, Naruto's sister. " Adria said with smile as Korra turned on Naruto. "You never told me that you have sister. " Korra said as Naruto sighed. "Long story. " Naruto muttered.

"I hope that you will be here long enough to tell it to us. " Tenzin who walked there with his siblings said. "Glad to see you again Tenzin. " Naruto said with smile as Air Monk nodded. "Since you already introduced your family I should mine, this is my brother Bumi and my sister Kya. " Tenzin said with smile as he pointed on his siblings. "Don't worry Tenzin I know about them, I read your memory last time didn't I? " Naruto said back with smile. "So this is the wonder boy you were still talking about huh? I don't know, yeah he is big as a mountain but he doesn't look so awesome how you described him. " Bumi said as Naruto chuckled. "I don't hear it for the first time so don't worry, but I can- " Naruto said but he was interrupted by Bumi. "Bla bla bla, show me something boy, maybe I'm not bender but I'm best warrior in the world! " Bumi explaimed as he extended hand toward Naruto who smirked. "Remember, you wanted to do this. " Naruto said and in second he and Bumi appeared sky high. "Oh my god! Tenzin help me! " Bumi shouted when he looked down while he started to fall down but in second he was sitting on the ground. "Trust me, you don't want me to do something worse. " Naruto said with dangerous smile as Bumi nodded quickly. "Why don't we return to real world? " Korra asked as she prepared to walk away. "Wait! Korra, you have to decide if Soul Portals will be connected or you will close them. " Tenzin said as Korra nodded. "Harmonical Convergence already happened so I don't see reason why I should not close them. "

Air Temple Island – some time later

"You really went trought all of this?! " Bolin shouted while everyone was sitting outside enjoying nice weather. "What do you expect?! He is Naruto! " Meelo shouted while Naruto just chuckled because he finished telling everyone what he went trought since he got away from this world. "And I thought that problems of our world are worst, but now I can see that you had much more work. " Tenzin laughed as Naruto nodded but Korra still wasn't happy because something was bothering her. "Can you go with me Naruto? Just for a second. " Korra asked as she without any other world walked away from courtyard while everyone raised everybrows at her behavior but our Namikazes know very well what is bothering her so Naruto immadeatly followed her. "I bet that she wants to know about Mist, you know Crimson Sky Tragedy. " Adria whispered to Sasuke's ear who nodded. "Did I hear word tragedy? " Tenzin asked as Sasuke and Adria started nervously shaking their heads. "No, no. " Adria said with nervous smile but then she looked toward place where is Korra and Naruto.

"I have feeling that you skipped very important fact when you talked about your mission, the one how you stopped Civil War. " Korra stated with stern expression as she crossed her arms on chest. "I knew that you will figure it out. " Naruto sighed as he sat down on coast. "Why did not you tell everyone? " Korra asked as she sat down next to him but Naruto grabbed her hand. "Because I don't know if you see me as the same person you knew after you will hear this. " Naruto said sadly. "Come on Naruto, I know about Yosuga Pass and how you slaughtered one hundred men. " Korra said but Naruto put his head down. "Yosuga Pass is nothing in comparing with this, it's called Crimson Sky Tragedy. " Naruto said as Korra's eyes widened. "Nothing in comparing with it? " Korra shuttered as Naruto sadly nodded. "There is a legend that moon and sun will change their color when something very bloody happens, during my time in Mist Village, moon turned on Red, just like when I got nickname Demon of the Red Moon, but this time there was also a red dawn and it's something what didn't happen in our world for a very long time. " Naruto prepared to say final part but Korra let his hand and Naruto sighed sadly. "I killed fourteen thousand people in most animalistic way you can imagine, just over one night. " Naruto finished his story as Korra stood up.

"What kind of the monster you are? " Korra shuttered with terrified voice. "I don't think about yourself as a human anymore after I have done this. " Naruto said sadly back as Korra ran away with tears in her eyes. "What happened? " Tenzin asked when he saw running Korra who just ran to house without single word. "So he told her about it. " Sasuke said sadly as he stood up. "Are we going somewhere? " Adria asked and then she saw Naruto teleport there. "I don't think that you brother wants to be here anymore. " Sasuke said as he looked on Naruto who had his head down. "You told her, didn't you? " Adria who also stood up and hugged Naruto asked. Naruto just bluntly nodded. "Tenzin, this is for you, I don't know if you need any help from me in future after Korra will tell you what I have done but if you do, use this to call me. " Naruto said as he handed very complex seal to Tenzin's hand. "I don't understand Naruto, what happened? " Mako asked as Naruto looked on him. "Crimson Sky Tragedy happened. Tenzin, the seal reacts when you write my name to middle of it. " Naruto said as he, Adria and Sasuke walked on courtyard. "Dark Release : Ruler of Sheer Darkness Technique. " Naruto said as he and his family immadeatly vanished in dark portal. _"I don't know Naruto what have you done but I'm sure that you had your reasons, and I think that Korra will for sure need your help. "_ Tenzin thought when dark portal vanished. "Bolin, I believe that you should have this, you were good friend with Naruto and you will know when we will need him. "

To Be Continued …


End file.
